Running Out of Time
by StormyWriter55
Summary: After the tragic death of one Professor Martin Stein, Captain Sara Lance feels that she has failed her team of misfits. Follow along as they travel through time fixing their anachronisms and grieve for the loss of a close friend. Will they ever be the same? Who will replace the Professors and Jefferson's spot on the Waverider? Nyssa/Sara.
1. The Funeral

**Hello readers! This is my longest story I have written yet on fanfiction and I would just like to point out that ALL reviews are appreciated. If no one reviews it makes me sad and un-inspires me to write :( but if you guys do review that means other people are likely to read this story and review as well! That would make me EXTREMELY happy! So please, review my story and most importantly, enjoy!**

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

-Norman Cousins

After the death of one Professor Martin Stein, Captain Sara Lance feels that she has failed her team of misfits heroes. After the funeral she made her way back towards the Waverider, down two people, one permanently and the other she wasn't sure how long he needed to grieve. But she would give him all the time in the world.

Sara Lance was never one to cry over a death with the exception of one person. She loved Martin like she loved her own father but nothing could seem to bring tears out of her eyes. As she appoached the Waverider with her team behind her, minus Jax, they all boarded. The deathly silence was not normal for their usual behavior.

Mick, Amaya, Zari, Ray, Nate and Sara all sat in the bridge around the council Gideon was usually seen on. No one dared speak but Sara knew. She knew they had to get going. They had numerous Anchronisms to fix and history to save but she just couldn't will herself to be put in the Captain's chair. She didn't feel like much of a Captain.

"I am sorry for the loss of Professor Stein," Gideon's British accent broke the silence.

"It's not your fault, Gideon," Sara said. She knew it wasn't her fault that Stein was shot down by Nazi's but she did know she should've been the one to turn that switch to the portal on. Even if it would've resulted in her death. Again.

"It's no one's fault," Ray reassured, looking directly at Sara. She just shrugged it off, not convinced.

"Blondie I wasn't there so I can't say much but I've known you for however long we've been on the Waverider and can say that if there was anyone in this world I would trust my life too, it's you," came Micks rough voice.

"I second that," Ray said.

"I third," came Nate and Amaya at the same time, glaring at each other as they did.

"I haven't even know you long, but from what I do know, I fourth," came Zari's low voice.

Sara felt touched by their faith in her but she would never let the guilt of Stein's death go. Stein had more to live for; a wife, a daughter, a grandson. Jefferson. It should've been her. It should've been, but it wasn't.

"Thanks, but it still doesn't change the fact that we're down two crew members and we have a million Anachronisms to fix. Gideon?"

"Yes Captain. I have been, as you call it, 'thinking' about potential recruits and what Anachronisms to fix and can strongly give advice to both. As for potential recruits go, I believe you fondly already know of my first choice as Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the Demon. She has recently dispatched the league of Assassins after the explosion on Lian Yu and her aid in helping . I believe she is now lost as for a purpose in this world." Sara wasn't surprised at the suggestion as she had thought about it herself.

"Ok Gideon, I'll see what I can do. Who is the other recruit?" She asked immediately.

"A duo, you might call them actually. It seems that two speedsters have been recently running through the city stopping crime and fixing what they can. Now with Citizen Cold and Vibe doing the same and team Arrow filling prisons faster than the norm, they have nothing to do in this time period. Their names are Wally West and Earth 2 Jesse 'Quick' Wells. They seem to enjoy each other's company as well and would make an excellent addition to the team."

Sara thought for a moment. They would all make excellent recruits and with the team down some people, they need it. She wasn't sure how the team felt about the recruits as everyone was silent. Until Mick interrupted.

"Hey Boss, isn't this Demon heir that girl that trained you?" He asked skeptically. Everyone else nodded, curious as to what the answer was.

"Yes she is. She's also better at fighting than anyone I know. She would make a good addition to the team but I don't know how she'll react to seeing me..." Sara trailed off, thinking of her last encounter with Nyssa in the dungeons.

"Why?" Asked Zari.

"Well in order to get out of the league I ran to Star city but she tracked me down and took a hostage," she left out the part of the hostage being her mother, "She told me I have 24 hours to return to the league or she'd kill the hostage."

"No offense, but why didn't she just kill you? I thought that's what the league did to deserters." Asked Ray curiously.

"She couldn't kill me. I mean physically she could but she couldn't because her feelings got in the way." Sara stated in thought. She remembered telling Nyssa at the docks to do what she had to and for a moment Sara thought Nyssa would actually kill her. But obviously she didn't. Ray made an 'O' with his mouth as he finally understood.

"This Nyssa chick, she loved you? I mean from what I read about the League of Assassins love was a weakness and as heir to the Demon it would've been forbidden. So how'd you escape unhurt?" Nate asked.

"Well yea, she did love me, and I loved her but she had her orders to bring me in. I refused and told her she has to do what she has to do and I thought she'd kill me, she almost did, but couldn't go through with it. Instead, she took the hostage and threatened me. I met her at a warehouse and got the hostage free but before I went I took a poison used by the league with only a rare cure in the world. She found out I was dying and released me as Oliver gave me the cure. It was a tough choice just after be resurrected but I couldn't keep killing for the league. After that Rip recruited me and here we are," Sara finished her story as she went to the fabricator in the Waverider and put together an outfit of the league.

"Wow," started Amaya as the team followed Sara. "That's one heck of a story. So you're going after this heir in hope to recruit her, I want to come with you."

"Actually, Amaya I need you, Ray and Zari to go recruit Wally West and Jesse Wells. Mick I need you to stay on the Waverider and Nate and I will go pay Nyssa a visit," she dished out orders.

"Wait," started Ray, "why does Nate get to go with you?" Sara looked up at him while changing into league clothing and smirked before saying-

"Because he's the only one Nyssa can't kill in two seconds flat along with me." That got Ray to quit asking questions.

"Right, that makes sense Captain. We'll be going now," Ray grabbed a few things and left with his group while Mick headed to the kitchen for what Sara could only assume was going to be a beer and turned to Nate.

"If you feel like you're in danger, steel up because you more than likely are. I can't find Nyssa even if I wanted to so we're going to lure her out to us and hope she recognizes me before shooting." She said.

"Ok, sounds dangerous to me but let's go. Can I ask why you're taking me?"

"I'm taking you because if Nyssa kills me, I need you to steel up and run back here to report."

"That's...not very reassuring."

"I know, but we have a 50-50 chance she'll recognize me before killing." With that being said, Sara grabbed her Bo staff and throwing knives before heading out into the nights darkness, hoping she'll make it back.

After two hours of running around the city and beating up criminals and gangs, Sara and Nate were standing on the roof top where Sara had originally died. She walked over to the part where she fell and could see the crime scene tape was never taken down and the blood was surprisingly still there. Nate looked as well.

"Is this where you..." he trailed off though. Sara simply nodded in response.

She was just about to leave when she could feel the slightest of changes in the atmosphere. She knew Nyssa was behind her and Nate.

"I was wondering how long it would take until you showed," Sara called, not looking behind her. Nate immediately steeled up and they both turned to face her. As usual, Nyssa was dressed in her original League outfit.

"Kneel before me and I will let you live, imposter. I warned all league members to disband and you are not following my orders," she warned, not at all alarmed by Nate, before pulling out her bow.

"Nyssa," Sara started before slowly walking towards the women. She let an arrow fly towards the blonde before she caught it.

"Impressive, I can tell you have been trained well. Too bad I've grown up training." She pulled her swords before she started walking forward.

"Nyssa, stop!" Sara pulled down her mask and hood, letting Nyssa take her in. "It's just me, and this is my friend Nate. I've seeked you out to ask you a question, ok? Please, can we just talk?"

Nyssa looked shocked at the sight of her beloved. Quickly recovering, she put her swords and bow away and Nate steeled down.

"Nice trick, metal man," she said before turning to Sara and surprising the ex-assassin with a hug. She whispered to Sara so Nate couldn't hear, "I do not wish to talk in front of this man of metal. Let us talk elsewhere. I have a place in town if you will trust me and come?" Sara could hear the question and simply nodded before breaking the hug.

"It is nice to see you, Nyssa. I heard what happened to the league, and your father. I'm sorry."

"Do not be, beloved. The death of Ra' al Ghul needed to happen, and you have Oliver Queen to thank for that. So what the hell happened with the Nazi's? I have heard of the battle but was in Russia taking down Bratva at the time."

"It's a long story, but we have plenty of time to talk at your place. Shall we go?" Sara asked.

"Yes, let us go and talk. I could have killed you here you know. I was going to but there was already to much blood spilt here and did not wish to ruin the one place I felt a connection to you."

"I know, Nyssa. I know. Nate," she said turning to him,"You can go back to the Waverider and tell the team I'll be back within an hour or so." Nate nodded his head before glaring at the heir and leaving.

"The metal man is protective of you, I can see it in his eyes. Are you two...together?"

"Absolutely not. We just lost a member of our team a few days ago and it's been really hard. For all of us." Sara tried to keep a strong face but if fell as soon as Nyssa looked at her with a soft smile.

"Time travelling has changed you. Let us head to my place and you can tell me about all of you adventures, beloved." Sara simply nodded again and let Nyssa lead her to her home.

Meanwhile, Ray, Amaya and Zari made their way to Star Labs to find two red blurs running around on the track. Caitlin and Cisco told them they might find their duo here.

"Hello!" Ray called out to the blurs, hoping they could hear him. Not a second later two sweaty speedsters almost magically appeared in front of them."Oh hi! My names Ray Palmer and these two are Amaya Jiwe and Zari Tomaz." They all introduced themselves before Amaya jumped into business mode.

"You know who we are right? Well you know what we do?" She asked.

"Uh yea, you guys travel through time and protect history don't you?" Jesse asked. "You guys all kinda died on my earth...but your written down in history books. As Legends."

Wally shifted and put his hands in his pockets. "Why, what do you need with us?"

"Well," Zari started, "We could really use some recruits aboard our ship because we still have to track down some bad guys and capture them and fix Anachronisms and fix time. You know, just the usual."

"Oh," Wally said. "Well I mean how long would we be gone? Because Barry and Iris are on their honeymoon and so are Felicity and Oliver. I'm totally in but I was just curious to as how long. Jesse?"

"Hell yea. We just got our powers and need experience using them but with Citizen Cold and Team Arrow the streets are pretty clean. That and we kinda are getting extremely bored."

"Wow, this went way better than I ever could have imagined," Ray stated.

"We would be gone up to a month or six depending on how in goes. More likely less than six but you never know," said Amaya.

"Ok, well we have to leave tomorrow morning so I'm sorry for such short notice but I'll give you the address and if you dont show up by 10 A.M. then we'll just assume that you can't come," Amaya said before writing down the address at which the Waverider is stationed.

Wally and Jesse thanked them before leaving to make arrangements and hopefully say goodbye so they can come. As they walked outside the night air bit at them as they made their way back to their ship.

"How do you think Sara's talk went with the heir to the Demon?" Ray suddenly asked. The three of them were walking through a huge field of golden rods and tall grass in the forest towards the Waverider.

"I don't know Ray, I just hope they end up ok because from what I've heard, the Heir to the Demon is no one to be messed with," said Zari. Just when the cargo bay opened a shot fired over Rays shoulder.

"Take cover," yelled Amaya before touching her totem and calling upon a bear. Amaya jumped out of the ship and ran into the tall grass for cover, looking for their unknown assailants.

"Ray, I'm going to help Amaya, you go get Mick then come to help us," Zari yelled before running into the chaos herself, dodging bullets. Zari approached Amaya silently while keeping an eye out for their unseen enemies. "Any clue as to who is firing at us?" Zari whispered to Amaya.

"I don't know but I can hear the firing stopped so stay low and wait for them to come to us. They'll regret it, trust me."

Meanwhile, back at Nyssa's home Sara had just gotten done explaining everything to her before asking if Nyssa was interested in coming.

"Well, beloved. I would go anywhere with you, you know that. But I fear that your team will not accept me. They know who I am, yes?" Sara nodded, making Nyssa continue. "How can they accept the demons heir into their team. A team is built on trust, and trust is not something that I share very easily or at all, for that matter. There is only two people in this entire world that I trust. Me and You."

"Nyssa you don't have to trust them right away, I didn't either. But you can trust me and I trust them, why don't you just give it a try? Besides from what Gideon told me you are accomplishing stuff here but it's nothing the police can't handle. They do need to get paid for something, you know. Besides you could do some real good helping my team, I promise. This life is full of adventure. Yes, there is death too, but there was death in the league anyways. Please just try it out and if you don't like it, you can leave at any time."

Nyssa pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, you are right. Just know that I do not do this for your team but for you, beloved." Nyssa stepped close to Sara for the first time in a long time, and pulled her close. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss that Sara had missed sharing with Nyssa so much. When Sara pulled away, Nyssa looked confused at her. "Is there someone else, Sara? Did I read this wrong?"

Sara's eyes went wide with surprise. "Not at all, Nyssa! I've never stopped loving you it's just, I feel that I will worry with you in the field with me. It wasn't even a week ago that I faced Damien Darhk and his daughter and they almost killed me if not for my team." Nyssa let out a small growl like sound at the name of the man who killed her beloved's sister. Sara smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "He knows of our love for each other, I fear he will use it against us. Well, me. I just, I worry."

Nyssa smiled at her before closing the remaining distance and holding Sara in a hug. "Sara we have faced death on so many occasions that I am sure life can not be so cruel to us as to take each other away. I will not let that happen, beloved. I swear it." Sara just hugged Nyssa tighter before separating and lacing their fingers together, tracing her scars with her thumb.

"Ok, Nyssa. Let's get you packed and we'll head to the Waverider tonight. I have a room across the hall from me that is vacant for you, if you want."

"Is there a reason I cannot stay with my beloved?" Nyssa asked, looking straight into Sara's eyes.

"I just thought that you would want your own, I wasn't sure-" Nyssa quickly cut her off with a kiss though, disappearing into her room with before emerging with a packed bag.

"Let us go to you ship of time travelling and get settled in then, beloved." Nyssa walked to the door and opened in before turning to a closet and grabbing her bow and another bag filling with various arrows and other weapons and lead the way outside.

"I can't believe that you're actually coming with me and my team, Nyssa." The blonde turned to her and grabbed her hand once again, each of them walking down the street with one of Nyssa's bags.

"I can hardly believe it myself. This morning my biggest problem was having to shop for food but now I am on my way to start a new adventure with the love of my life." She smiled, a genuine smile. "I am still worried about your team not accepting me though." Her smile turned to a frown. "I fear I will do something they will not approve of or say something-"

"Hey," Sara cut her off before Nyssa could finish. "My team will love you if they got to know the Nyssa I know and love."

"Sara Lance, how did I get so lucky to be reunited with you?"

"Nyssa Raatko, or al Ghul whatever you want, I love you more than myself and always have. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere." With that said, the shorter blonde linked their arms and rested her head on Nyssa as they walked to where the Waverider was hiding.

"And I refer Raatko, the name al Ghul instills fear into people and that is not how I wish your people to feel about me. I will only use al Ghul when I feel like being mean." Sara laughed causing Nyssa to smile.

"You're something else, Nyssa. And I love it."

Back at the Waverider Ray and Mick stood at the cargo bay of the Waverider, determined to stop whoever was firing at them.

"Hey Haircut, go give these comms to the girls and meet me back here." Mick said before handing Ray the comms and pushing him out before he could protest.

Shrinking down to size, Ray flew over to the girls before placing a comm in each of their ears, resizing them back to normal, and flying back to Mick.

"Done. Now what do we do because we can't just wait for them to come at us, if they're even still here. Who even are they and how do they know about us?" Ray asked through the comms.

"Guys it's Nate. What's going on?" They all heard. After Mick explained it in a vague explanation, Nate agreed to meet the girls in the goldenrod's and help them search for their intruders. After Amaya, Nate and Zari searched for awhile they gave up and made their way back to the Waverider.

"Someone should go and meet Sara at the edge of the woods to warn her about the people, whoever they are." Zari sagely said.

"Haircut and I can go, besides I have to piss and the bathrooms all the way back in my room," says Mick before walking out to the trees, Ray following behind him. Nate turned to the two girls he was with.

"Ok we should close the door until they get back and I guess just wait. Well, you two can wait but I'm gonna go find a good Anachronism that we can fix," and he left.

"Wanna spar?" Zari asked Amaya. The two have taken up sparring with each other whenever they could and practicing with Zari on using her powers.

"Sounds good to me, just know I don't take it easy," Amaya stated before heading to the training room.

After Mick was done using the forest as his bathroom him and Ray made their way to the treeline, looking for danger as they went.

"So Mick, anyone special you stopped by to see while we were here?" Ray asked, trying to make small conversation.

"Well, I visited my father's grave and took a piss on that too, does that count?" He asked.

"Uhh, not really but A Plus for effort."

"First A I've ever gotten."

They walked in silence until they reached the parking lot to a small school they stationed next to. Not even ten minutes later, Sara and an unknown women showed up with two bags.

"Wow Captain, you never told me your friend was such a hottie," Mick laughed to himself looking at Nyssa. He was only joking but Sara smacked his upside the head before continuing to walk past them into the forest.

"She could kill you in about three seconds if she wanted too, Mick. I wouldn't be pissing her off. Besides, she's already taken." Sara smiled over her shoulder at Nyssa. "What are you two doing out here anyways and Ray why the suit?" Sara suddenly asked.

"Well you see, we were all just kind of on the ship when gunshots went off all around us. Amaya and Zari went to investigate but we couldn't find anything. They literally fired at us then left. We just came out here to tell you that and escort you," Ray finished, out of breath.

"We need not escorting, if anything we are escorting you," Nyssa spoke for the first time to Ray.

Ray just shrugged, "You got a point. I'm Ray Palmer, also called The Atom, nice to meet you," he told Nyssa before offering his hand. Nyssa scowled at first, not liking the idea of shaking a strange man in a suits hand but remembered what Sara told her and shook his hand.

"Nyssa Raatko. Also known as Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the Demon." Ray smiled even brighter, if that was possible, though Nyssa could detect that he was actually nervous.

"The Captain has talked a bit about you," Ray said before nudging Sara.

"Ray, if you keep talking I'll cut your tongue out," She threatened, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of her love before walking faster ahead of the group.

"She speaks the truth, I recall teaching her how to do it the most painful way." Nyssa smiled before joining her beloved at the front of the group. She hated to admit it but she actually was starting to like this team already.

"So since you're already taken, Darkie I'm just gonna outright say it. You're hot and that British accent is sexy." Nyssa just smiled at this man, knowing Sara was friends with him and watched as Sara turned around and smacked him upside the head once more, which amused Nyssa to no ends.

"I told you Mick, she's already taken. Why don't you go find yourself someone and leave my girlfriend alone."

"Aha!" Mick shouted at Sara and pointed at them. "So it's official, Blondies tied down."

"She is," the dark haired assassin said before wrapping an arm around Sara.

"Come on, let's just get to the Waverider and go to sleep. Between fighting Nazi's and being a parent to this crew I'm exhausted," Sara said before once again returning to the front of the group. They had just reached the field of golden rods when Mick was suddenly swept into the air by his foot, dangling by a rope.

"Fuck!" Mick screamed in pain. "This damn rope just broke my foot!"

Nyssa had her bow out as soon as he was taken into the air, and Sara her staff. Nyssa spotted the trap before the big man stepped into it, as did Sara, but neither had time to warn the other two before Mick was swept away.

"Ray, get Mick down and fly to the ship to warn the others and take Mick to the medbay," ordered Sara. Ray did as he was told without question and took Mick with him. She looked to Nyssa. "Looks like you're about to have your first fight as a Legend," she told her before smiling and reaching into a bush to grab an attacker who thought he was hiding and knocked him unconscious.

Nyssa turned around and fired two arrows into the other bushes, claiming two more hiders. Nyssa had only unarmed them as she knew there was no need to kill, and Sara nodded her thanks to her for it.

"Let's get back to the ship with my team before anything we regret happens," Sara said before turning to make a run to their ship, Nyssa behind her. Before they could make it however, a yellow blue appeared in front of them between the Waverider and them. It was Eobard Thawne.

Sara silently cursed under her breath. This was the Earth X Eobard.

"Gideon lock down the Waverider, now!" She shouted into her comms, knowing the computer was already hooked up to them in case of situations like this. Not two seconds later the Waverider was locked down, no way in nor out.

"You bitch. Your Earth killed my people and locked me on this Earth and now I have need of your ship to get back so I can continue on without them." Said Eobard, taking his mask off. "Those gunmen were mine, scavengers you can call them. I hired them to track down your ship, which they did. Tell your team to open the doors and I'll make your deaths painless." He said, smiling.

Nyssa had her bow drawn but Sara knew it would do not good against the speedster. She knew that even together they didn't stand a chance against the him, no matter their skills.

"I can't let that happen, Eobard. You know that." She teased him. In the blink of an eye, Nyssa was thrown backwards and he was before her, back against the ground, his hand on her throat. She could hear Nyssa shouting at her and her team in her comms asking what's happening but all she could do was worry about Eobard.

"Now, Canary. I killed you on my Earth without breaking a sweat. That was after three weeks of torture. I'll give you credit, you lasted longer than anyone under my torture, but the only thing that broke you was her." He looked back to Nyssa, just getting up."Now, it's time to die, little bird." He sneered at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara could see Nyssa behind Eobard with a knife before stabbing him in his leg, leaving the knife in. He cried out in pain before looking at Nyssa and punching her repeatedly with his speed.

"Nyssa," she whispered before jumping off the ground and pulling out her own knife and stabbing at Eobard. Before she could even complete the swing of the knife, Eobard had grabbed her knife hand and redirected it at herself.

"That's what you get for being a bitch on all planets," he said before speeding off slower than he came due to the knife sticking out of his leg.

Sara could feel the pain in her chest where the knife was still sticking out, before collapsing to her knees.

"Sara," Nyssa whispered as she dropped down with her to catch and hold her on the ground. Nyssa could see the knife was sticking out just below Sara's lung and knew it was bad, but she had time as long as the knife stayed in. "It is ok beloved. You are going to be ok." Sara could move if she wanted to, Nyssa knew that but instead she picked Sara up and walked over to the Waverider and sat with their backs to the wall.

Sara was breathing a little rugged but all in all was doing fine for the time being.

"Nyssa, grab my comm. It's in my ear," Sara whispered weakly.

Nyssa did as she was told and took Sara's comm.

"Hello?" She asked curiously into it.

"This is not Sara, who is this," Amaya asked.

"It's Nyssa. Your Captain has been stabbed by the speeding man named Eobard. I am afraid to tell you that if you do not let us in soon, then her condition is just going to get worse." It took all of Nyssa's skills not to panic at the sight of her beloved with a knife sticking out of her.

"Ok Ray is coming out to shrink you and bring you two in the ship. We can't risk Eobard being near and coming aboard, she knows this." Said the one Nyssa knew as Amaya.

"Ok but do hurry."

Not even a minute later and Ray had them inside and rushed Sara to their medical room, Nyssa pulled the knife out, and Gideon took care of her. Nyssa had not liked the feeling of being shrunken by Ray but she was happy as long as Sara was ok.

The computer that people called Gideon informed Nyssa that the Captain was in a coma and would stay in if for at least a few days. Nyssa was very saddened by the news but glad her beloved was being taken care of properly and would make a full recovery. After spending the night by Sara's side she woke at 6 A.M. on the dot like she did everyday. She gave her beloved a kiss and went to grab her bags that Ray had also shrunken and brought in for her.

Once Nyssa had her bags she called out to the computer.

"Uh, Gideon right?"

"Yes Ms. al Ghul? Or would you prefer ? How may I be of assistance?"

"I would prefer , and could you please guide me to where my beloved's room is?"

"Your beloved being Captain Lance, I presume?"

"Yes, Gideon."

"Hmm, it seems that the Captain has herself tied down to someone. It's about time. Yes , just follow my instructions and I'll take you to the Captain's chambers." Nyssa smiled at the computer, loving the humor.

Once Nyssa reached her beloved's room she looked up and asked Gideon one more question. "You mock me, yes?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Replied the British computer.

"You mock me for my British accent, do you not Gideon?" The computer laughed.

"I do not, . This is simply how I speak to everyone. The original Captain of this ship was British too, if that helps any."

"Oh, I see. That is all, thank you for your guide Gideon." Nyssa said before opening the door to Sara's room. The room was simple enough, white walls and white carpet floor with a single cozy looking bed ahead of her. To the right Nyssa noticed a weird looking machine in the wall but no closet. This must've been the clothes fabricator Sara had told her about. The room had a desk in the corner and shelves on the wall along with a futuristic looking Television sort of thing Nyssa did not know of. The shelves were lined with photos of Sara and her family, mainly her and Laurel. The one photo that had surprised her though, was the photo of her and Sara in Nanda Parbat on the beautiful hills, both were smiling and the sun caught the photo just right, showing all Sara's bruises from a recent mission. Nyssa had remembered that photo. That's the day she told Sara she loved her.

Her thoughts turned to Sara as she walked over to her bed and set her stuff down. Nyssa hopped in the bed and was surprised to find how comfortable the bed really was, even if it was a bit small. She brought the pillow to her head and smelt the soap Sara always used on it.

Nyssa sat up and changed into different clothes and cleaned up her bruised face and blood before heading back to Sara's room. She sat by her side and recalled all the fond memories she had with Sara and couldn't help but think that she made the right choice to come with her beloved on this adventure. Nyssa couldn't wait until Sara had woken up and they started their time together.

With her hand tracing patterns on Sara's she thought how she was going to meet the team with Sara in the coma. She was relying on her beloved to make the introductions, not herself.

Oh well, she would just have to introduce Nyssa Raatko, not Nyssa al Ghul until Sara woke.

"While we are _mourning_ the loss of our _friend,_ others are _rejoicing_ to meet him behind the veil."

-John Taylor


	2. Meet the Team

"I don't think you understand how beautiful you make my world, just by existing in it."

-Nicole Torres

* * *

After a few hours when it was almost 9:30 and Sara was still peacefully lying on the medical bed, Nyssa gave her beloved a kiss on the head and left to join the rest of the crew on the bridge. Once she reached the bridge Nyssa casually walked up to them, not wanting to scare them by sneaking. Everyone except for Sara was gathered there.

"Hey if it isn't Darkie," said the man Nyssa knew as Mick. She just smiled at his name for her, she thought it was cute. He called Sara Blondie and herself Darkie, they went together so the nicknames fit. Looking at his ankle, the assassin could see that it was mostly healed, give or take the minor limp he had.

Nate spoke up first. "I'm going to send Amaya and Zari outside to the school parking lot to wait for Wally and Jesse. Ray you'll need to shrink them still, I don't think the boss lady would want the ship off lock down at any cost. We don't know where Eobard is so it's important we just stay on lock down until we take flight. If Wally and Jesse don't come by the given time, give it 10 more minutes before heading back to the ship. We all know how speedsters can be late," Nate smiled and everyone left to do their jobs just leaving Nyssa, Nate and Mick.

"What shall I do?" She asked Nate since he seemed to be taking charge. Nate looked back to Nyssa from where he was standing at a board with weird dots on it.

"You can stay with the Captain until Gideon tells you we are having a meeting. Get something to eat, do what you gotta do. I'm just gonna set up for the meeting for our first mission," he told her. She nodded her head before leaving to see Sara again. Once back in the med bay Nyssa sat down and held her hand once more before looking at the ceiling.

"Gideon, I do not see any reason why my beloved must stay in here. This bed does not look entirely appealing. May I take her back to our chambers?" She asked the computer.

"I do not see any reason to keep her here either. You may take her back to your chambers but please do take care of not touching her wounds," the British accent then ceased talking.

"I will Gideon. She is my world and I would not ever wish her harm." Nyssa carefully picked up her small Canary bridal style, careful to cradle her head but not aggregate her wound, then proceeded to their chambers. As she walked Nyssa looked down to the beautiful blonde in her arms and smiled. She had to admit, she missed Sara Lance all to much during their time apart and now that they were together again, Nyssa was determined not to break what they had.

When she reached their bedroom Nyssa gently lay Sara down on the bed and curled up next to her, careful not to touch her wounds. She then fell asleep listening to the reassuring sound of Sara's heart beating and her chest rising and falling.

Back in the bridge, Mick sat at the kitchen table with a beer.

"Hey Gideon," his rough voice asked.

"Yes?"

"How is Blondie doing?"

"She is doing fine. Nyssa has recently taken Captain Lance to their chambers. They are currently sleeping. It is quite the site, would you like to see?" She asked him, amused.

"Hell yea, and take a picture of it so I can have some blackmail against her would ya?" He asked the computer, laughing at the though of blackmailing an assassin and heir to the demon.

The picture that pulled up he was not prepared for. It showed Sara in her black sweatpants and white long sleeve shirt laying peacefully on her back with her arms tangled around the dark haired assassin. Next to her, Nyssa was wearing all black, like she usually does, and had her head resting on the Captains chest. Her arms too, were tangled with Sara's.

Mick laughed at the site then pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture of the two.

"This is so funny. I gotta go show this to the history man," Mick said still laughing as he got up with his beer and made his way to the bridge. "Hey history man, come here you gotta see this pic-" before he could finish, though, Mick was pinned against the wall with a speeding hand in his face.

"Hello, Mick. What were you about to say?" Reverse Flash asked him before taking his phone and looking at the picture. "Hmm, it would seem that your Captain is somehow still alive I'm afraid. Oh well, I can go and kill her in about two seconds along with the Heir to the Demon." Reverse Flash smiled at Mick before taking his phone and zooming out of the room, more than likely looking for the Assassins.

"Gideon, you've got to lock down the inside of the ship now! At least that'll buy the Assassins some time," Mick yelled as Gideon did as she was told. All the doors locked down. He then rushed over to the bridge to see Nathaniel getting up and brushing off his shirt. "You ok history man?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yea I'm good, but Reverse Flash is on the ship!" He screamed. "Gideon, how did he get on the ship?"

"I'm afraid I'm just now getting footage of knocking Wally West and Jesse Wells unconscious before shifting into Wally West. He then proceeded to tell Raymond he was coming alone and got on board, then knocked him out. Amaya Jiwe and Zari Tomaz are still outside, along with the real Wally West and Jesse Wells."

"Oh shit, this is bad," Nate said. "Wait, where did he go?"

"I do believe that he went after the Captain and Nyssa. I am uncertain why though, the Captain is still in a coma and Nyssa knows very little of this ship." Nate started to pace.

"Ok, priority number one is keeping them safe, have you warned Nyssa?" He asked Gideon.

"She was informed just now, yes." Mick just stood staring at the ground until he suddenly spoke aloud.

"I'm gonna be dead when this is all over," Mick admitted.

"Dude, the speedsters not going to kill you. I hope anyways."

Mick turned to look Nate in the eyes and grabbed his shoulders.

"Not by Thawne, by the two Assassins on the ship! Shit I knew I should never have taken that photo!" Nate looked at Mick like he was crazy.

"Dude, what did you do?" He asked concerned.

"Well they were on their bed asleep and I might've taken a picture of them when Gideon told me of it."

"Just delete the picture then."

"I can't. I don't know why, but Thawne took my phone."

"Forget about the speedster, 'coz there is no helping you if they find out about that pic," said Nate before turning back to Gideon. "Gideon, where is Ray? We need to get to him and get the whole team on board along with the two good speedsters. Maybe they can help. We can't help the Captain and Nyssa until Sara can undo the lock down or the threat is terminated."

"Raymond is currently on the floor of the cargo bay. He took quite the hit so it may take some time to wake him."

"Let him take one whiff of my boots, that'll certainly get haircut awake." With that, Nate and Mick set off after Ray.

Meanwhile, back in their room Nyssa woke to Gideon telling her that Eobard Thawne is on-board, looking for them.

"Ok Gideon, any idea how I can take down this speedster because I have only fought him once."

"I may have a few ideas for you, Nyssa." Nyssa smiled, loving the computer already.

Outside the ship, Wally and Jesse had just woken up in the parking lot.

"You ok, Jesse?" Wally asked concerned for his girlfriend. She just nodded her head. "Ok come on babe, there's a speedster out there that needs to be stopped," Wally helped Jesse to her feet before they both sped towards Amaya and Zari on the outside of the ship, banging on the door. When Zari saw Wally and Jesse, she tapped on Amaya for her to turn around.

"Wally, can you guys faze through the ship? Thawne is in there!" Amaya said worriedly.

"I can try," he said. He nodded at Jesse before running at the wall and trying to faze through it just as Barry taught him. Somehow, Wally couldn't get through and the ship threw him backwards.

"Oh my god," said Jesse, by his side in a flash,"Wally are you ok?" She asked, helping him sit up. He rubbed his head, wincing at the headache starting to form.

"Yea, yea I'll be fine," Wally kissed her cheek and stood up. "Well, that obviously didn't work. Now what?" He asked Amaya.

She just looked at him, seemingly in thought. "I don't know. The only thing we can do is wait for Ray to come and get us." She said.

"Unless Thawne killed him," Zari said unexpectedly.

"Zari!" Amaya scolded. "We can't afford to think like that."

Inside the ship, Nyssa had the door to Sara and her bedroom rigged with wires that upon contact will electrocute anyone in contact with it. Her bow and arrows and other various weapons were at the ready for anyone that may threaten her beloved. She sneaked a glance at Sara who was still lying peacefully on their bed, arms tucked into the sheets.

"Ok Gideon, I hope this works." It was about a minute or two later that a yellow blur came through the door and straight into the wires. Nyssa did not hesitate to shoot to kill at the stuck target. She let loose 5 arrows in rapid fire at the heart of the blur. They all broke and fell to the floor. Electricity continued to run through the blur who was now screaming in pain as the lights to the ship started to flicker.

"Nyssa, I regret to inform you that we will lose power in less than ten seconds. If you are going to do something, I srtongly advise you do it now."

Nyssa nodded at the computer before approaching the trapped speedster and pulling out her swords. She stabbed at the man continually, being blocked many times before finally making a hit right in the heart of the speedster, killing him. The electricity stopped at Gideon's order to prevent a power failure on the ship. Nyssa stepped forward before pushing her sword into the man's skull, just to make sure.

On the ground lay a small metal device that she instantly recognized as a phone. Curious as to why the speedster would need a phone, she picked it up and examined it. It appeared to still be in shape so she opened it and right away her heart sunk. She saw a picture. Of her and Sara. Cuddling.

It was highly unbecoming of the Heir to the Demon.

She looked through the phone and found that it was Micks, then gave an evil smile.

"Uh oh, I can see that Mick is in trouble, is he not ?" Came the familiar British accent.

"Yes he is, Gideon. But I shall wait until my beloved is well enough to see his punishment, as I already have one in mind." She then pocketed the phone before the lock down came undone with there being no more threat. Turning around she walked over to the blonde beauty and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I love you, Sara Lance."

Marching out onto the bridge, Nyssa could see it was almost noon and waited as the entire team came in, speedsters and all.

"Eobard Thawne is dead. I would enjoy some help removing the body from Sara and my room." She smiled and turned. "Mick, could you lend me a hand?" Then walked back to her room.

Mick gulped, then looked to Nate.

"Do you think Thawne showed her the picture?" He asked.

"What picture?" Asked Ray, with ice on his head. Amaya, Wally and Jesse walked off toward the rooms, likely to get settled in, while Zari announced she was cooking lunch for everyone in an hour and headed to the kitchen, and Mick and Nate just looked at each other. It was almost as if nothing happened.

"I don't know Mick, but if so, I would try and make a run for it while you still can, dude." Nate just smiled and turned back towards the meeting room and Mick walked off to help the assassin.

"What picture!" Ray called one more time, still hoping for an answer.

After Nyssa and Mick were done taking care of Eobard Thawne's body, everyone headed to the kitchen for lunch except Nyssa, deciding to stay back with her beloved. Ten minutes later of cuddling with Sara, no matter how unbecoming of the Heir it might seem, Nyssa heard a knock at her door. She knew it was one of the female crew members because she had listened to the light, yet loud, footsteps make their way here. Getting up and leaving Sara with a kiss to her forehead, she went to the door.

Dagger ready in case she needed it, she cautiously opened the door. She was surprised to see the female speedster at the door with a plate of food, homemade pasta, of all things.

"Hello," the brunette said.

"Hi," Nyssa greeted her back surprisingly warm.

"My name is Jesse, I just thought that I would introduce myself and brought some food while I thought of it." Nyssa took the plate of food she was offered.

"Thank you, Jesse. I am Nyssa Raatko, and this is Sara Lance, or Captain Lance." Nyssa moved and motioned for Jesse to come in and see Sara.

"Yea, I heard about the Captain. I have never met her personally but she looks nice," Jesse gave a small laugh, one that Nyssa smiled at. This girl was still in her young twenties, by the looks of it.

"Do not let her looks deceive you because trust me, I have trained her myself and she is not vulnerable in any way," Nyssa laughed to make sure the girl knew she was kidding.

"Thanks for the advice, Nyssa. Uh, Zari cooked that pasta so if you like it, it was all her doing. It was nice meeting you and I look forward to meeting the Captain when she's not in a coma." With that, Jesse turned and walked to the door but before she could leave Nyssa called her name.

"Thank you again, Jesse. This is a nice gesture." The girl smiled.

"Yea, no problem," and actually made it out the door that time.

After eating Nyssa went to bed next to Sara and sometime during the night, she woke again.

"Nyssa?" A weak voice called out her name.

"Gideon, lights please. Dimmed so we do not hurt her eyes," the lights immediately dimmed and Nyssa could see Sara with her eyes opened, looking around. "Hello, beloved. Welcome back to the land of the living, you have missed much."

A weak laugh escaped Sara's lips. "Of course I did. I go into a coma after fighting frickin' Nazi's and there's still action." Nyssa let out a honest laugh. Just the sight of Sara awake warmed her heart to the point Nyssa thought it was going to literally melt.

"Same old Sara, making jokes only seconds after waking from a coma."

"Well, who else is going to put a smile on your face?"

"Only you ever can, beloved. Only you ever can."

"Nyssa I'm tired. But I gotta pee sooooo bad."

"Of course, beloved. Let me help you, you are still weak." Nyssa helped Sara to the bathroom and then back to bed in a short time and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When morning came Nyssa snuck out of bed and walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast for Sara and her, hoping to surprise her love. She was on her way back to their room with the food when Mick walked in.

"That's a lot of food. Either you're pregnant or our favorite blonde is awake. Wait, are you pregnant? No, you're way to skinny for that." Mick just shrugged and kept walking, not even letting Nyssa answer his own question.

When she made it back to the room though, Sara was already awake and half way dressed. She was trying to put on her white Nike shirt with the sweatpants, but was having a difficult time with lifting her arms. Nyssa immediately set down the food and ran to Sara's side.

"Beloved, why did you not wait for me? I could have helped you without you hurting." She took the shirt from the blonde and continued to put it on for her. Once it was on, Nyssa was tugging it down when her fingers brushed against the white bandage on her lovers chest. Carefully, she took the bandage off and inspected the wound, neither of them making a sound. Sara's hands were on Nyssa's hips while she looked.

Nyssa's hands dropped and grazed Sara's lower stomach, causing the blonde to let out a frustrated moan. They looked into each others eyes and Nyssa could see the fire of desire in Sara's, and Sara Nyssa's.

Sara initiated the kiss, throwing one hand into Nyssa's hair to pull her closer while holding one of Nyssa's hands with her other. Nyssa's only free hand went to Sara's back and pulled her closer as well, deepening the kiss even more if that was possible. After a heavy make out, Sara pulled back with the need of air, and Nyssa so they didn't stay in the room all morning. Besides, Nyssa was hell bent on waiting for those activities until her beloved was fully healed, and Sara knew that.

"That was hot," Sara said, still out of breath.

"You are hot, beloved." Nyssa gave Sara one more kiss before going back to the desk and pulling out some bandages. "Let me change your bandage then we can eat breakfast. I made your favorite, well the ship technically did but as you always say, 'It is the thought that counts.'" Nyssa made quick work of the bandages and then they ate breakfast as Nyssa informed Sara of what she had missed.

"So my team grew by three people, not bad." The day then went into late morning as Sara called a meeting to the bridge. Ray, Amaya, Nate, Mick and surprisingly Zari all gave her a hug and told her that they were happy she's awake, again. Sara then made introductions to the two new people, Wally West and Jesse Wells, giving each a hand shake.

"Listen up team, I know we lost the Professor and Jax stayed behind to help his family, but we still have time to fix and Anachronisms that need to be put back in place. Now we still have enemies out there, including Damien Darhk and his daughter, then there's the Time Buearo. If seen, do not engage either. Call in any threats and wait for backup. Now, with that being said, who is ready to finally get out of 2017 and go to...where again Nate?" Nate stepped up and took over.

"Seems like out buddy Damien and his daughter are up to no good, as usual. The Darhks are currently in 1902 with, oh guess who, you'll never believe this one." He laughed.

"Come on, history man, tell is who were dealing with already!" Mick barked at Nate.

"Oh right, they're in 1902 with someone who claims to be the great wizard Merlin. In this time Darhk, I mean the Darhks have a whole army ready to march upon the Whitehouse and take over. With Merlin on their side, doing some real damage by the way, they could do this." Sara looked around the room at her team, smiling.

"Ok team, who's ready to go to 1902 and stop the wizard Merlin?" Everyone nodded their head. "Then by all means, you better grab a seat." Sara confidently marched to the Captains seat and strapped in while everyone else found a seat. Nyssa sat behind Sara's left side with Jesse bye her and Wally by Jesse. Next to them, behind Sara's right shoulder sat Amaya, Nate then Zari and in the last row sat Mick and Ray both laughing. "Launching in 10 seconds. By the way, for those of you who are new to this, don't be concerned to not be able to speak, vomiting, loss of sight or anything because it's common."

"Sara, you never told me of this be-" Wally couldn't finish though as the Time Ship jumped and reappeared on top of the Whitehouse. Standing up perfectly fine, Sara turned just in time to see Wally throw up, Jesse speaking gibberish and Nyssa without her sight.

"Welcome to 1902," Sara said, looking out the window to see the Whitehouse with the United States army surrounding it and the Darhks army on the other side of them, three times the size.

* * *

"I don't just love her.

 **She owns me.**

Completely.

I'd do anything for her."

-Abbi Glines


	3. Through Space and Time

"Time travel used to be thought of as just science fiction, but Einstein's general theory of relativity allows for the possibility that we could warp space-time so much, that you could go off in a rocket and return before you set out."

-Stephen Hawking

* * *

"Welcome to 1902."

"Sara, beloved, I can not see. How long is this due to last?" Nyssa stuck her hands out but Sara's found hers first, guiding her out of the chair.

"Not very long, at least you're not throwing up though." Warm hands wrapped around Nyssa's side and it took all her will not to smash anyone to the ground. Without her sight, Nyssa felt extremely vulnerable. It helped that Sara was holding her though.

"I'm not picking that puke up," Mick growled.

"Dookkl. Lokp blarp jopo," Jesse tried speaking but just shook her head and with her speed, returned with a mop and cleaned up the mess before using her speed again to return everything.

"You know, this is actually kind of funny," started Ray, "the first time we traveled felt like crap but now it's just funny to watch." Smiling, Sara turned and led Nyssa by her hand to the holographic table where Gideon was.

"I'm sorry you are all affected by the time travelling, new comers but it will get better the more you are exposed to it."

"It's ok Gideon, I'm a speedster I'll get used to it," Wally said.

"Bluyge jadas poki," Jesse tried again before pinching her nose and turning to Wally. "Hapar nolo gandar. Hapar nolo gandar!" Everyone laughed as Jesse continued trying to speak.

"Gideon, tell us what we need to do here to get history back on track," the Captain asked, suddenly in business mode.

"Of course, Captain. The year 1843 the great wizard Merlin went missing. We now know he wasn't actually missing but was simply kidnapped in time by the Darhks. In order to stop all this madness, you must return Merlin home and stop this war from happening."

"Thanks Gideon," spoke Nate before turning to Sara who was still holding Nyssa's hand. "Captain, I think I have a way to keep the President from opening fire on the rebels for a little while, it should buy you some time." Sara nodded to Nate, letting him go along with Zari, Amaya and Ray. Turning to her remaining crew, Sara realized she didn't have a whole lot to work with. They were all untrained, even Mick.

"Ok team, this is the plan. Nyssa and I are going to sneak into the rebel camp and do some recon, Mick I need you to take the two speedsters and find out what the plan of attack to the United States army is and steal them. We cannot have this war happen, it will change history as we know it forever." She turned to Wally and Jesse. "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but Mick knows what he's doing, especially on this so just make sure to listen to him, ok?" They just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Hmm, it's like having two little puppies," Mick growled. "Two very fast little puppies." He then walked away and so did the speedsters. Nyssa turned to Sara, still without sight but knowing where she was anyways.

"Beloved, how much longer do you think this will take?" She asked impatiently, stomping her foot as if throwing a fit. Sara laughed at the sight. "What is funny? I do not find anything amusing about this." Sara just grabbed her hand and led them to their room.

"It's not that it's funny, necessarily, it's that you're so adorable. Especially when you pout."

"I am doing no such thing," and as if to disprove herself, she crossed her arms and let out another frustrated noise. Sara knew Nyssa couldn't see but raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok Nyssa, whatever you say..." Sara then stripped down almost naked as she grabbed the clothing made that the rebels wore in Darhks army. All black, but not fancy. Just as she was changing, a pair of hands landing on her back, Nyssa pressing up against her.

"What a sight to come back to, would you not say?" Nyssa growled into her ear. Sara quickly turned to her and gave her a kiss before continuing to dress, throwing clothes to Nyssa as well. The army wore hoods so no one would be able to see their faces, also meaning Nyssa and Sara wouldn't be able to identify each other.

"Nyssa we need a code word for each other. Any ideas? I would but mine are silly."

"You are silly, Sara. But I do not have a preference as to what we use as a code word, beloved." Sara walked over to the weaponry and grabbed a collapsible bo staff before tossing Nyssa two short swords and a back sheath. The rebels have simple clothing standards and various weapons so it made it easy for Nyssa and Sara to blend in. The only rule for the rebels is all of them have to wear a mask.

"Ok then we'll go with the word beloved, and I know it'll be you because you have your dorky little British accent that I love so much and-" Nyssa crashed their lips together, effectively silencing her love.

"Sara, beloved, would you please sit this mission out? You have only just woken from your coma three days ago, stabbed five days ago. I would feel...safer knowing you are here. I can retrieve the wizard and be back here before you would even know I was gone." Sara shook her head.

"I'm the Captain, Nyssa. I can't just sit on the ship while my friends are out there, risking their lives!" She argued. Nyssa just marched up to her beloved before poking her in the stomach, watching as Sara cringed in pain.

"You are hurt, Sara. One hit from the enemy and you will collapse, then I would not be able to complete the mission because I would be worrying about you." Nyssa argued back. Sara knew her lover was right, she just couldn't bring herself to leave Nyssa alone in the field, for her first mission nonetheless.

"This is your first mission, Nyssa. I can't just let you go alone...and we're wasting time." Sara turned away from Nyssa and walked towards the door before being stopped once again.

"No, Sara. I know this is your ship, and you are my Captain, but I can not allow you to go out there with me injured," Nyssa told the blonde.

"Well it's a good thing the choice isn't yours. Besides I have had a lot worse. Remember Phuket?" Nyssa scowled.

"How could I ever forget that nightmare?" It was one of the many missions that had gone wrong due to traitors within the league. It was the first time Sara had ever had to jump out of a plane into a mission, so she was nervous. Falling through the air was oddly thrilling to Sara, it turns out. After the jump, Sara quickly recovered from her nerves and made quick work of the guards. Before the blonde could make it to her target, though, ten highly trained league members dropped down from their silk ropes.

Sara managed to kill a whopping six of them before being shot and stabbed many times. She was tortured for a week before Nyssa came to her aid, her beloved having been supposed to report back to Nanda Parbat days ago. Killing all of her beloved's attackers, Nyssa quickly made her way over to an almost dead Sara.

Three days later, Nyssa carried Sara up the highest mountain in Nanda Parbat and they camped there for a week as her beloved healed. The night before they were due back, Nyssa had told Sara she loved her for the first time. They took a picture together, Sara covered in cuts and bruises, was still smiling as she looked at Nyssa with all the love in her eyes.

"Please, Sara. I am begging you to let me do this!" Nyssa finally yelled at the blonde, snapping out of her memories. "Sooner or later, I am going to have to go out on my own. I do have experience with this, you know." The Captain sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, Nyssa," Sara would've laughed and told Nyssa how much of a child she looked like with her smile if she wasn't so mad."BUT-" Nyssa stopped smiling, "I am calling Ray back and sending him with you."

"Fine with me, my little Canary."

After making plans to have Ray meet Nyssa inside the camp, and seeing Nyssa off, Sara walked back to the bridge and ran comm checks.

"Everyone good on comms?" She asked.

"Yep," Ray said, walking side by side with Nyssa.

"I am here too," Nyssa said as they walked into the camp and headed off to find Merlin.

"I'm here too, blondie," came the gruff voice of Mick.

"Jesse and I are good as well, Captain," Wally said as the three walked into the tent of the U.S. Army, looking for the plans.

"All good here," Nate said, shaking the hand of a general before turning off towards more important people. "We are buying you some time, but I don't know how long." Beside him, Amaya linked arms and they made their way around the room. In another part of the Whitehouse, Zari was sneaking from room to room trying to find anything useful to their cause.

"I haven't found anything useful yet, Sara but I'll keep looking." After comm checks, Sara sat down on the stairs and rubbed her temples, thinking about all the ways this plan could go wrong, or how Nyssa and Ray could run into Damien Darhk. Just when she was about to go and change her bandage, the comms crackled to life.

"Uh, boss. The speedsters and me found something. You're not gonna like it." Sara's heart sunk just a little, cursing to herself for jinxing it.

"Just spit it out Mick, what did you find?"

"The plans. These monkeys here in the base plan on bombing a dam twenty miles of here. I never graduated, but even I can see that this is going to kill loads of people."

"Ok Mick, Wally and Jesse meet me at the dam, everyone else continue as planned." Sara was already grabbing her items and plotting a coarse for the dam.

A soft voice crackled over the comms. Sara immediately recognized it as Nyssa.

"Sara, please make a private line for us." Sara did as she was asked, not stopping her course but knowing what was coming.

"Hi babe, what do you need?" She tried playing innocent, knowing she was about to get in trouble.

"Do not play with me, Sara. You told me you would stay on the ship, _out_ of harms way." Sara could practically feel the anger radiating off of her girlfriend.

"Well, you see technically I _am_ on the ship, but I might need to get off. Don't worry, Mick and the speedsters are going to be here to help me," she tried to reason.

"At least wait until my arrival so I can assure your safety." Sara could hear Nyssa's determination on coming to the dam.

"Hey I still need Merlin on the ship. You said that you could bring him to me before I even realized you were gone."

"And you said that you would stay out of harms way."

"Well, Nyssa, rules are meant to be broken. That's actually how I broke time and now the Time Buearo is after us. Well I mean they're after us becuase we stole their ship and keep interfering with their-"

" _Sara._ " She could hear the warning in Nyssa's voice. "Either you stay on the ship and I will complete the mission, or Merlin be damned and I am coming to help you." Sighing, Sara shook her head. Why did relationships have to be so hard?

"I will stand away from the fight and use my bow, but that's all I'm willing to bargain." Nyssa was silent for many moments before replying.

"Whatever. I shall be done here soon and head to the dam with -"

"It's Ray!" She heard the man correct.

" _-Ray,_ and assist you. Be safe, and I shall see you soon."

"I will see you soon." Sara turned her comm back to the team channel before grabbing Nyssa's extra bow and arrows from their bedroom. Making her way to the bridge while leaving the Waverider in the forest nearby, cloaked, she met with the rest of her available team at the edge.

"Uh, hello Captain. Are you sure you shouldn't be sitting this one out?" Mick asked cautiously. "I mean, no one will think less of you, right?" He turned to Wally and Jesse who nodded their heads quickly.

"I have a degree in surgery and biochemistry along with many others, and I'm sorry Captain, but Mick is right for once," said the young genius girl. Mick growled at her clear insult but said nothing.

"I will just stay back here and use my bow, I won't do any hand to hand I promise," Jesse glared at the bo staff she had on her belt.

"What's that for then." Jesse pointed out her staff.

"Just for emergency." Jesse glared at her Captain and Sara glared back. Eventually Jesse sighed in frustration before turning back to Wally. "Nate, check in," Sara asked as she walked to the back of the dam and pulled out Nyssa's extra bow, quiver already on her back. Sara did a test draw with the bow and found it fairly easy on her body but the aching pain in her chest was still there.

"Yea I'm here. We bought you some time but I don't think we can do anything else. Zari found the second set of plans on the attack to the dam, and it looks like they're sending a team of 45 soldiers. Zari knows more than I do."

"Yes, these soldiers are called 'Ghosts' because of how stealthy they are so be careful. Each soldier is armed with a bomb, nothing major but it will for sure take down the supports holding up the dam. We are on our way to you now, Sara." The Captain just nodded her head before heading to the place the soldiers were due. This was the only way for them to take out the dam.

"Wally, Jesse, I need both of you scanning the perimeter. Mick, meet me inside the dam wall and take cover by the post that they're trying to blow, I'm taking up a higher spot." Everyone did as they were told and within minutes, Sara was at the top of a ladder leading to the very tops of the dam, one leg hooked around a bar, leaning over for a better shot. She had already had her silk rope tied to the ladder and herself, ready to drop down if necessary.

Looking down, she saw Mick behind a wall, ready to roast some people.

"Nyssa," She touched her comm, her eyes still peering over the facility for their target. "Report in." This mission felt like it was taking an eternity, but she didn't say anything.

"We have the Wizard." That was all she said. Sara had waited a minute for more of a report but was interrupted when Micks gun went off, illuminating the inside of the dam. Sara slowly started picking off targets, not killing, but making sure they wouldn't get up. She had counted about 6 men down, but knew there were many more.

"Wally, Jesse. Where are you?" The comms just crackled, though. Looks like communication was down for the fight. Just great.

Mick was forced back behind his wall as the enemy made their way into his space. Sara waited for them to come in all at once before releasing the explosive arrow she had notched. Another bundle down. Gunshots were heard all throughout the large cave like room, all aimed towards Mick. Damn. He was pinned down. Sighing, knowing she was going to be in trouble, Sara expertly did flips down her silk, landing softly on the ground.

The small squad of about six men didn't even notice her until it was too late. Three men were out cold, guns forgotten on the floor, arrows sticking out of their arms or legs. Seeing two more soldiers advance to her, the third taking off towards the post, Sara made a decision. Turning to face the runner, she shot him in the leg, turning quickly to see the punch already land upon her left eye. Oh well. She knew she could either leave the runner be and take out the soldiers, or take and hit and take all three out. She chose the latter.

She had the two remaining soldiers down in seconds, being no match for her skills but the effort still straining her wound. Sara could feel the wetness under the bandage. Damn it, Nyssa was going to kill her. Mick came out from his cover, three of his own attackers sprawled out on the ground.

"The deal was you were to stay in your nest, Canary," he growled at her. "I could've handled a few monkeys." Sara just laughed at his protectiveness, masking her pain before heading out onto the bridge to see the rest of the so called 'Ghosts' littered across the bridge. Looking up Sara could see that they had tried to scale down the dam. Sneaky.

Wally and Jesse stood triumphantly over the unconscious men.

"Good job, team. Wally find whatever signal they're using to block our comms and Jesse strip them of all their weapons and bombs before tying them to trees." Both speedsters were done with their job in a matter of seconds. Sara smirked. She could get used to this. "Ok, you can all go to the Waverider and wait for the rest of the team. I'll be right in." No one complained, just happy that no one was injured and all went into the ship, Jesse and Wally laughing and holing hands while Mick grumbled something about how the Waverider was being filled with love infested crew members.

Turning her attention to comms, Sara finally could see about her team.

"Everyone report. Nate?"

"Yea, we'll be back to the Waverider within ten minutes."

"Ok good. Ray, Nyssa?"

"Hey Captain. What happened to the comms?"

"They went down for a bit. The situation at the dam was handled, though. You still have the prisoner I'm assuming?"

"Yep. He didn't go down without a fight so your girlfriend had to knock him out. We couldn't exactly walk out of the base with their most prized wizard so I shrunk him down and put him in my pocket. Nyssa and I will be back to the Waverider soon," after all the reports, Sara had noticed Nyssa had not said anything.

After everyone made it back on the ship, Ray and Nate threw Merlin back into his cell and made him his normal size again. Zari, Amaya, Wally and Jesse then all went to bed, with the time being three in the morning. Nyssa walked straight to their room, not saying a word with Sara hot on her heels. When the door shut behind her and Nyssa had all her gear off, Sara's dark haired girlfriend marched over and threw the blondes shirt over her head before she could protest.

"Where all does it hurt, beloved?" Her voice was soft, as were her motions even though she was angered. Nyssa slowly lead Sara to the bed they share every night, helping her lay down before running and grabbing fresh bandages, back at the blondes side in two seconds.

"Nyssa please don't be mad. When you're mad or disappointed in me, it feels like my heart is being stabbed with needles and it makes me sad," Sara pleaded. Nyssa moved her hands away from the bandages before leaning down and gently bringing their lips together, trying to pour as much love as she could into it. Pulling back, she searched her beloved's eyes before kissing her on the forehead.

"Do not mistake my anger towards you, Sara. I am simply angry that I could not be there to protect you, what kind of lover does that make me? A bad one." Sara was having none of that though, grabbing both of the hands that have held her the past few nights.

"Don't. You can't _possibly_ believe that baby. You have always been there for me. _Always._ You rescued me from Lian Yu, you trained me to protect myself, killed people who have almost assassinated us about a gazillion times," Nyssa laughed at her number choice which was pretty accurate. Sara continued,"You saved me on countless missions, you rescued me from Phuket. I could go on and on about all the times you have been there for me, or rescued me or protected me, Nyssa. But the one thing you truly saved me from, was being alone." The blonde forcefully pulled her lover down for another kiss, not able to sit up. Nyssa, however, pulled away and reached for her bandage.

"I love you with all my heart, and you are everything I hold dear in this world, Sara Lance. It is time for me to address you wounds though, my love." Sara pouted like a child to Nyssa. "I promise we can cuddle afterwards, if you are good."

"Promise?"

"I promise." That put a smile on Sara's face, and that was all Nyssa needed. Slowly, she peeled the five inch bandage off of Sara's stomach before throwing it into the trash can. Looking at the exposed wound, Nyssa saw three of the ten stitches were ripped and blood was slowly coming out of it. "Sara, I swear on the life of Ra's al Ghul that if you were not already injured, I would smack you so hard for being so reckless!"

Wide eyed, Sara responded, "You said you weren't mad!"

"I am not, but if you continue to do this then your wound will just keep opening and you will never be fully healed." Nyssa started to remove the broken stitches before resewing them, ever so carefully as to not hurt her beloved.

"Fine. Then from now on I'll try to keep you as close as I can so I that way I won't get hurt."

"I shall kill anyone who tries to bring harm to you," Sara let out a small gasp of pain when Nyssa put cleaning salve on it wound before covering it was a fresh bandage. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you," leaning down, Nyssa gave the bandage a small kiss before pulling Sara's shirt down and crawling into the bed, laying next to the blonde.

"You're breaking your promise," Sara stated. Nyssa just smiled, leaning into the warmth of her lover as Sara rested her head upon Nyssa's chest.

Nyssa was almost asleep when she remembered something.

"Beloved, I have some disturbing news for you," Sara met Nyssa's eyes, full of playfulness. "When you were in a coma, I was snuggled up to you sleeping. I do not know how, but it seems that somehow managed to capture a picture of it. I have deleted it and left his phone laying on the table, but I do presume we need to punish him?"

"Oh, but of course. No one can see the soft side of Nyssa al Ghul but me, and cuddling is highly forbidden by your standards." Nyssa laughed heartily at that.

"It seems I have corrupted you, little Canary." She leaned down and gave Sara a kiss in her hair, nestling as close as she could. Times like this is what Nyssa valued the most.

"Oh babe, you corrupted me a _long_ time ago. So what did you have in mind as punishment? Surely execution is a little extreme in this case."

"You are correct, as you always are. I might have a plan, but it involves ending up in the middle of a pond." They both smirked evilly.

"Sounds good to me."

"I know, little Canary. I know."

"Good night, Nyssa. I love you."

"I love you too, Sara."

* * *

"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."

-Albert Einstein


	4. Absence of Fire and the Captain

"The company of many does not erase the loss of one."

-Unknown

* * *

Three days later found the Legends buckled up and flying through time, Sara performing evasive maneuvers to escape the Time Bureau. The Legends once again, got in the way of the Time Bureau's mission, specifically ruining Agents Sharpe's mission. On the bright side, they had stopped Damien Darhks plans when he had tried killing President Kennedy a year after his birth. Agent Sharpe insisted she had it handled when they clearly didn't.

Of course the Legends saved Kennedy and saved Ava Sharpe's team but the Agent was just angry at them for her own failure.

"Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe," spoke Gideon.

"Put her on," said the Captain, steering the to the left just as the bigger time ship belonging to the Time Bureau attempted to freeze all power to the Legends ship.

"Captain Lance, you've been extremely busy lately," Ava strained to get out, firing another shot at their ship but missing. "I see you've brought three new recruits."

Sara just smiled, having way to much fun with the whole situation.

"Yea, why don't you stop firing on my ship and come have a face to face with me?"

"I'll pass. Thanks for the offer of coming to your ship just so you could ditch me and escape, though." Another shot, another miss.

"Anytime. Wanna play another round of chicken? Just like good ol' times?" Sara immediately turned the ship around so it was heading towards the much bigger ship, evading shots fired upon them. "We both know who won last time," the assassin smirked.

"Well, it's on Sara Lance. Clearly you haven't heard of learning from your mistakes."

The two ships were closing distance at an alarmingly fast rate until last second, Sara pulled their ship straight up and jumped to a new time. The ship stopped and the crew all stood up, groaning.

"Wow Captain, we really need to get rid of them so we don't have to keep resorting to jumping to random times at the last second," Ray said, stretching from the obnoxious ride. "You do know they'll find us eventually, right?"

Everyone was gathered around the table with Gideon on it.

"Yea, I know. For now this is going to have to work though, because if they shut down the power to our ship we're sitting ducks out here. Wait, Gideon where and when exactly is here?"

"Well, Captain, it seems we have arrived at the Great Wall of China in 1805 where currently, there is an aberration. It seems that the General of the Wall is to keep anyone from entering, on King Darhks authority. This is greatly reducing the trade happening inside the walls and soon, China is going to fall."

Amaya looked at everyone before saying,"Ok thanks Gideon. What's the plan Captain?" Sara looked around the table at her team.

"Well it seems that this aberration is Darhk, so let's get rid of it. That's all we can do," she stated. Everyone was deathly silent. "Ok team, I get it. Really, I do. I've seen enough death to last me a lifetime, but as soon as this mission is done, we will take a small break and talk about this. We have a job to do," she looks at each and every one of them. "Stein would want us to keep going."

"I agree," said the all too quiet Ray. "Stein was always for saving the world, so was Jax. We can't just stop our work because we don't have that choice. If we stop, Darhk could screw up history forever." The crew all started to slowly nod, agreeing.

"Ok team," Sara looked around, "Nyssa, Mick and Zari will all head to town and do recon only," she gave a pointed look to Mick.

"Way to take all the fun out of it, Blondie," he mumbled.

"Nate, Ray, Wally, Jesse and Amaya you four need to see about this General, try and befriend him, see what his deal is."

"And you, Captain, will be staying on the ship healing," Amaya said as she gently lead Sara to a chair in Rip's old Captains Room.

Sighing, the assassin sat in the chair she was lead to, not admitting it but she was still in a lot of pain. Nyssa watched her moves carefully, ready to jump in at any moments notice for her beloved. Everyone stared at the blonde who was sitting.

"What are you jack wagons waiting for?" She demanded, an annoyed tone to her voice. "Get moving!" They all scattered quickly, except Nyssa who walked over and knelt before her lover.

"How are you feeling? And we both know you can not lie to me, beloved," Nyssa's dark eyes searched Sara's light ones for any sign of pain.

"I know. It hurts, I won't even bother trying to lie," the blond pouted before grinning. "Maybe a kiss will make it feel better?" She said, lifting up her white shirt. Nyssa just laughed, leaning over and ever so gently kissing the bandage she knew the wound sat under. "Ahhhh, all better Doc."

"Sara Lance, you are something else," the dark haired assassin leaned in a kissed her love, before standing and placing her hand on the blonds cheek.

"Be careful? And keep Mick in line, he can be unpredictable sometimes."

"Of course beloved. Who would come back to kiss your wounds if not I?"

"True. You better get going, I'll run comms from here," Nyssa nodded and walked off.

A few hours later found the team all standing around Gideon's again, due to slight complications. Sara whipped her head to Nate.

"What do you mean Darhk saw you?" She asked the cowering steel man.

"Well, you see Captain, we were doing what you said and talked to General Kirshimiro about their King but Darhk was doing the same. By time we got there, he already saw us." The blond sighed with frustration before turning to the speedsters.

"Did he see you two?" Before they could speak up, though, Gideon interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but it would seem that General Kirshimiro will die an hour from now at Darhks hand."

"Oh no," Nate said before turning to Sara. "We can't let him die. In history, General Kirshimiro ends up ending an important war a few years from now. If he dies, the war may not be won and history for sure will be changed."

"What does Darhk accomplish by doing this?" Sara asks. "I mean, other than China losing a war, how does he benefit?" She looked around. "Gideon?"

"I do not know, Captain."

Pinching her nose, Sara turned to her crew.

"Ok, this is the plan. Nate, Amaya and Zari you three will escort the General to a secure location and Ray, Wally, Jesse, Mick and Nyssa will be waiting there, ready for an ambush. I can be waiting in a high up spot and act as a lookout-" She didn't finish.

"No mam. You will stay on the ship, Captain," Ray said, gulping at the glare he was receiving from her. "All due repect, Captain but you're still recovering." The glare didn't stop. "Mam." He added.

"He is right, beloved. You must stay here and run the comms, we will be more organized this way." Nyssa walked over to the blond.

"Fine, whatever." The crew all let out a breath they were holding when Sara looked at them again. "Why were you all holding your breath?" She asked.

"Well," started Wally. "You kind of freaked out yesterday, remember? You whacked Mick upside the head..."

"Well I wouldn't have if he didn't deserve it." Mick snapped his head towards her.

"I didn't!" He defended himself before changing his mind. "Ok, yea I did." Sara smirked before going into Captain mode.

"Whatever happens out there, watch each others backs and only delay the Darhks long enough until the General is back to the ship. Ok team, get on it!" She shouted. Everyone left and within the hour they had the General in custody and were all waiting on the bridge while Nyssa escorted General Kirshimiro back to the ship.

Once inside, Sara could hear the battle through the comms. It didn't sound great when she heard Jesse scream in pain but at least history was safe for the time being. Nyssa and Sara led the General to the cells in the back where Merlin was still occupied, and threw him in the next one over.

"I know little English. You will pay for this, though Americans. I don't know why you do this only that if you're going to kill me do it now." He glared at the girls.

"We are protecting you, General Kirshimiro," Sara said in fluent Chinese, surprising the General. "There's a man out there trying to kill you, and I do not wish for that to happen." The General thought for a moment. Just when it looked like he was about to say something, a familiar portal opened and Ava Sharpe walked into the Generals cell.

"Follow my man, General if you would," she also spoke in Chinese. The General shook his head and followed a man through the portal, Ava closing it behind them.

"Well," Sara switched to English again and opened the cell. "If it isn't my best bud Ava. How you doing?" Sara tried to keep the atmosphere under little strain but it didn't help that Nyssa had her hand on her swords. Ava noticed the hostility, glaring at the black haired woman.

"I've been better, . Rip is still trying to protect you from inside the Bureau, even asked me to go easy on you, but monsters like you and your team need to be stopped." She looked to Nyssa when she said monsters, giving her a pointed look. Sara got angry.

"If this isn't a social call, then why are you here?" She snapped. Ava started slowly walking out of the cell and Nyssa pushed Sara behind her a little. Agent Sharpe smirked.

"Someone's a tad bit protective, are they?" Sharpe asked Nyssa.

"My beloved has been injured recently, so yes I am on edge. Especially when someone like _you_ comes aboard our ship." Sharpe frowned and looked to the Captain.

"Sara you are hurt? And technically you people stole this ship from the Bureau, just another crime I'm pressing charges against when you're all captured."

"Yes, stabbed by Eobard Thawne from Earth X not that long ago." She answered honestly. "Now if you don't mind, my team's risking their lives fighting against the Darhks right now so you must be going." Ava debated on what to do. If this team somehow _could_ take out Darhk and his daughter, it would save a lot of trouble for the Bureau.

"Ok, but Ill be back, . Hopefully you won't have to have your guard dog," she glanced at Nyssa, "protecting you so we can have another one on one. Until then the Bureau will take care of General Kirshimiro," she pushed a button on her watch, the same one Sara still has on her wrist, before disappearing back into the bustling building of the Time Bureau's head quarters.

"Team report?" Sara immediately asked, already heading back to the bridge with Nyssa hot on her heels.

"We are heading to the Waverider right now, open the doors and prepare for takeoff because Malcolm Meryln is here too!" Sara could hear the panic in Nate's voice and took off into a dead sprint for the bridge, clutching her chest as she did. During the run Nyssa caught up with her and they rounded the corner and reached the bridge.

"Nyssa get your bow ready," Sara reached the lever to the door and pulled it down just as Nyssa pulled out her bow and fired shots. Looking around, Sara found some knives and picked them up, throwing them towards the many intruders chasing her team.

Wally was half carrying Jesse half running, while Nate punched and knocked out the closest of their attackers and Amaya and Zari both carried Ray with them. Mick was nowhere to be seen and neither was his fire.

"Nyssa cover us!" Sara shouted before jumping off the cargo ramp and running towards an uninjured Wally. "I got her, go take out the nearest enemies." He reluctantly handed over his girlfriend before nodding and zooming off towards the chaos.

The Captain quickly checked over the speedster and found a metal pipe sticking out of her leg, painfully twisted and wrapped around it so she couldn't pull it out and speed heal. Darhk has dealt with people like Jesse and Wally so she shouldn't be surprised he knew what to do yet an incredible anger burned in her that he had hurt another person on her team.

Zari, Amaya and Ray made it to the ramp the same time Sara did, all the while arrows and spears flew past their bodies. Nate and Wally were still fighting as Sara pulled the lever to close the cargo bay.

"Nate, Wally time to go!" She shouted as the ramp was lifting up. Wally grabbed the metal man and they were both inside the ship just as the door closed. Thank god for speedsters, Sara thought as she continued to support Jesse's weight. The girl was pale and hadn't said a word the entire time. Clangs could be heard as the Chinese continued to try and get to them with their weapons.

"Jesse and Ray need medical attention, Captain," Nate stated, as everyone looked to the ground except Sara and Nyssa.

"What about Mick?" Sara asked him. Nate said nothing but clenched his hands into fists. He didn't even look up. " _Nate,_ " she asked more persistently when Zari spoke up.

"Last we saw of Mick, Damien Darhks daughter sent him flying over the wall..." Zari met Sara's eyes for the first time, even if they were filled with regret.

When Sara heard Mick had been thrown over the wall, she had to check for herself. She had to make sure he really was dead, if there's a chance he survived because the way her crew looked, they didn't think so.

"Alright team...get the injured to the medbay and make sure everyone is strapped down in five minutes, we have to check for any signs of Mick, good or bad." No one wanted to say it so Sara did before walking off, still holding her chest.

Nyssa, weapon still in hand, followed Sara to the bridge while everyone else brought the two injured to the medbay.

"Beloved, perhaps you should not investigate this. Let me check for signs of . Or at the very least let me go with you..." Nyssa reached out and put a hand on Sara's shoulder, the blondes back to her.

"No I have to investigate this, I have to know if he's really dead," she turned to Nyssa and contemplated what she said. "I need to do this alone. If anything happened to you or the rest of my crew, I don't think I could live with myself..." she turned to the pilots seat and settled in with Nyssa doing the same. As they took to the air, it being well over five minutes, Nyssa spoke up as they flew.

"You know I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to you either, Sara. Everyone I know or cared about is either dead or evil. You are all I have left in this world so I _have_ to go with you. You are not even well," Sara almost smiled if not for the fact that Mick was missing or worse.

"Ok Nyssa. Lets go," Sara hopped out of the chair and head straight for the cargo bay where she found Nate and Amaya already armed to go. Sara nodded to them before putting on her black jacket that was armed with throwing knives and her bo staff, just in case. Nyssa noticed and stepped closer to the blonde. "Ok team, lets go look for any evidence, good or bad. Pair off in two groups, Nyssa and I Nate and Amaya and report back to the ship in an hour. You guys head South Nyssa and I will look along the wall and keep comms on at all times. Report anything you find." Sara boldly walked out of the cargo bay and took a deep breath. "You two be careful."

"You too, Captain," Nate said, then nodded to Nyssa, no words needed.

"Be safe Sara," Amaya said and walked away, Nate following her.

"Ok beloved, let us go and search for evidence," Nyssa said before grabbing Sara's hand and walking forward.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Nyssa let go of Sara's hand and immediately pulled out her bow, Sara following suit with a knife. The dark haired assassin pointed to the left of the couple where something glistened in the sunlight.

Cautiously they approached the object which was a few yards away from the wall. Sara scanned the trees while Nyssa kept an eye all around them. When nothing seemed out of order or dangerous, Sara knelt down and picked up the object.

A gun, really. A gun that shot fire. A gun that belonged to a one Mick Rory.

"Damn it Mick," Sara cursed before touching her comm and letting everyone know what she found. Soon Nate and Amaya arrived and the four searched all over the woods and next to the wall for anything. Sara was relieved they didn't find anything other than his gun. That meant he could still be alive. The bad thing is that meant the Darhks and Malcolm Merlyn had him or he's lost somewhere in China.

"Oh Mick," Amaya sighed as they walked back to the ship. "Where are you."

Back on the ship in the medbay everyone gathered. Sara had learned that Ray was skimmed with an arrow from the Chinese in the neck but Gideon had him patched up in no time. Gideon also instructed Zari and Wally on how to pull the metal piece of pipe out from Jesse's leg and she speed healed, leaving the team to figure out what happened to Mick.

"Well I think it's obvious, isn't it?" Nate said looking around the room. "The Darhks have Mick."

Ray jumped in. "Mick could just be lost in the city. I mean I almost got lost."

"No I agree with Nate," said Amaya walking over to Nate. "I think the Darhks and Merlyn have Mick and are waiting until the next time we meet to use him as hostage and get what they want. What we don't know is how did Merlyn get back with Darhk?"

"Well," said the usually quiet Nyssa. "Back in Nanda Parbat a few years ago a team recovered a mysterious rock said to be able to time travel. My father was to investigate the myth that night but before he could my sister Talia and her men came to our compound. They snuck in and killed many of our people, taking the stone with them. We never found out if it could actually time travel. At that time Talia and Darhk were actually very close. Maybe she sold it to Darhk?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. What else could it be? Unless somehow Darhk magically reincarnated an evil speedster or got a time ship like the Waverider, the only explanation is that he has this stone.

"Ok team everyone strap in for takeoff, I'm taking us to the time zone and from there Nate I need you and Gideon to track down the Darhks. The rest of us will work on a way to stop the Darhks, if it's even possible," Sara ordered. "Ray and Jesse you two stay here, we'll bring you to the bridge once we land to help. You're probably the best chance we have at stopping them." The blond turned and started walking to the bridge when suddenly a loud explosion rocked the Waverider down to its core, knocking everyone off their feet.

Standing wobbly, Sara cursed to herself before taking off to the bridge in a sprint.

"Everyone strap down!" She yelled and everyone did just that. As soon as she could, Sara tried to start the Waverider only to get no reaction. Trying again, Sara attempted to gain the controls or get them to work at all. "Gideon?" She called out.

"Yes Capta-" the AI's voice shorted out and the lights turned off.

"Shit!" The blond cursed loudly, jumping out of her seat followed by her crew.

"The Time Bureau, they're here aren't they?" Zari asked frightened.

"What do we do Captain?" Wally asked, just as worried.

Before Sara could answer, however, multiple familiar portals opened all around the crew and men in black, armed to the teeth, stepped out. Last to step through and close the portals was none other than Agent Sharpe herself, dressed in her usually suit with her hands behind her back. She walked straight up to Sara who held her hand up to stop her crew from attacking. She could feel Nyssa tensing up behind her.

"Agent Sharpe," said the Captain innocently with both hands up. "You caught us, now what?" Sharpe just laughed, making the atmosphere deadly.

"Now, I take you in for a trial," before Sara or even Wally could react, Agent Sharpe produced a hidden needle from behind her back and lunged at Sara. Loud pops filled the room as Agent Sharpe's team shot at the crew if the Waverider with strange bullets. Her crew defended themselves.

Sara felt the sharp prick of the needle penetrate her skin and the liquid slowly pour into her system as she swung wildly at Agent Sharpe, who easily side stepped the attack and threw a punch of her own, landing home as her fist crashed into Sara's chest. Right where she was stabbed not to long ago.

It hurt like a bitch and Sara let out a small strangled cry of pain, falling to the ground weakly. As she lay there Agent Sharpe looked at the raging battle before her, making a decision.

"Rose and Carpenter, grab and retreat." Sara numbly felt hands picking her up and dragging her body towards a newly opened portal while Sharpe's team relentlessly kept up the fire on her team who had retreated towards the medbay.

As she was dragged through the portal into the familiar white building of the Time Bureau, Sara saw arrows flying left and right, Amaya attacking unmercifully, Wally running wild, limping painfully, and Zari's wind taking out Agents left and right. Smiling, she looked to Ava.

"You failed to get my team, Agent." The lady in question kneeled down to meet Sara's eyes before saying the last frightening words Sara would hear.

"Oh . We weren't after them, but boy do I have plans for you." The Agents evil smirk was the last thing Sara Lance saw before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Real loss is only possible when you love something more than you love yourself."

-Robin Williams


	5. Finding the Fire

"It's crazy how someone who used to be a huge part of your life, can be gone in a second."

-Unknown

The first thing that Sara Lance noticed was how cold she was when she woke up. Memories blurred, she struggled to remember every detail of what happened and how she got into a pitch dark room, freezing. League training kicked in and she relaxed her body and started meditating. After what felt like years of meditation, Sara could finally remember every little detail of what had happened. If only she was faster she could've prevented this whole situation.

Sighing, the blonde moved around a bit, trying to get a feel of how bad her situation really was. Sara knew she was sitting in a metal chair and when she moved her hands and feet, heard the chains rattle. After a little more rattling of the chains, not caring how much noise she was making, a door she didn't even know was in front of her opened, illuminating her cell. Peeking past the figure in the doorway she saw no busy halls or white walls that always gave away the Time Bureau. She must have been brought to an black site.

"Hello," she managed to get out to the figure, though it sounded more like a croak. She swallowed a few times to get the dryness in her throat to go away.

"Hello, Sara Lance. You have been a _very_ hard woman to get a face to face with," said a male voice. He entered the room and closed the door, leaving them in darkness once again, and effectively concealing his identity. Sara let out an ugly laugh, but genuine.

"Yea, travelling through time tends to have its perks and its disadvantages Mr...?" She trailed off looking for an name.

"You may call me Rey de la Muerte," Sara could almost feel his smile through the air even though he was feet away from her. The highly trained assassin immediately recognized the language as classic Spanish.

"King of Death, that is an unusual name. May I ask why you chose it?" The man shifted before her, weather uncomfortable with the subject or surprise Sara couldn't tell in the darkness.

"You may not. Only know that I am the reason you're here today. I will not tell you why though, so please don't ask."

"I won't, but can I know when we are? Last time I checked I was in China in 1805," she asked hopefully.

"We are back in 2018, the current timeline you vanished from while your team is currently stuck in 1805. I left them there for you, alive no less as a courtesy for your sacrifice."

"Sacrifice," Sara almost stuttered. "What sacrifice?" She asked him.

"I did tell you I'm not going to answer why you're here, but just know this; a threat like no other is coming, Sara Lance. A threat called Mallus, and you're going to save us all so I'll be damned if you don't. Now I must get going, but here in a minute I will send my best soldier in here for you," he opened the door and the room was dark no more. Sara could only see the back of the mans bald head as he stepped into the hallway before adding - "Oh and Sara, please don't struggle. I don't want you to hurt yourself." The door shut, leaving her more confused than before the King of Death paid her a visit.

A few minutes later the door opened again, this time revealing another figure, much smaller than the King of Death. Sara had listened to the persons footsteps shuffle around the room for a minute before light flicker on, revealing the figure to be a woman Sara had never seen before. The woman was tall with long jet black hair braided and wore robes with a symbol she had also never seen on the front. On her waist she carried various weapons and tools used for fighting. The blonds eyes almost instantly found a bo staff on the belt.

"Greetings, Sara Lance," the woman said, bowing quickly before grabbing a set of keys and unlocking the chains on Sara. She stood up a little to fast and her head started spinning a bit. "Please take it easy, we cannot have you falling before training." She moved behind Sara's chair where the small cell opened up into a very large room with numerous training equipment all over.

"Training? I already trained with the best league in the world, what else is there for me to learn?" She asked curiously. Why was she being trained? To go against Mallus maybe?

"Oh, Sara Lance," she chuckled, her back towards Sara as she stripped all of her weapons off and set them on a table. "Please, attack me. Do not hold back at all." The girls back was still to the assassin so she didn't see Sara shrug and rush towards her, swiping low at the woman's feet. Just as she was about to make contact though, the black haired woman grabbed the table, jumped and tucked her legs, and flipped backwards over Sara, landing gracefully. This angered Sara, who then charged the woman again, not holding back at all.

Years of training with the League of Assassins, Lian Yu, with Oliver Queen, nothing could compare to this woman. Sara had given her best attacks and nothing worked, the woman would either easily block them or dodge them like it was nothing. She was doubting that even Ra's al Ghul could land a hit on her. Panting, out of breath from trying to attack her, the woman simply stood in front of Sara not even breaking a sweat.

"What the hell? How did you know my every punch, throw, kick, everything before _I_ even knew," she gasped out.

"My name's Korra and I'm from the year 2098. I am not a regular human in case you couldn't tell, but I came back in time to train a one Sara Lance who is destined to save the world with a great sacrifice. A few months from now, an unknown threat named Mallus will come to Earth and destroy it, and the only person that can save us is you," she pointed to Sara, who was now sitting next to the weapons table, head in her hands, still trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

Sara Lance was a nobody, at least she thought so before now. Why could only she save the world? Why not somebody like Wonder Woman or Superman who do daily, or the Flash. They all had super powers that made them great, but Sara Lance had nothing.

"Alright, Master Korra, could you please explain why I am so important? Why didn't you bring my whole team here to help me? I mean, anyone of them are more powerful than I am, so why me?" Korra smirked.

"It's not about power, Sara Lance - "

"Sara, please. Just Sara."

"- _Sara,_ it's about what you don't have, or didn't, for a long time since the Lazarus Pit reincarnated you. Thea Queen is also a candidate for this and Rey de la Muerte is still deciding if he wants to bring her in for training."

"This is about our souls?"

"Yes, Sara. Mallus is a dark force currently hiding on another dimension who feeds on souls, _living_ souls. Yourself and Thea Queen are the only two healthy, worthy candidates for this prophecy. He tasked me, an Amazon, to train you and Thea should she come, and once I'm done, I may return you to your team," Korra walked to the table and picked up two random weapons, tossing one to Sara. "Until then, we train," she swung her sword at Sara and the room filled with clangs.

Back at the Waverider in China, 1805, the crew finally gathered at the bridge and started discussing what everyone knew. It wasn't much. All the team knew was that the Time Bureau had Sara and Mick was still missing.

"I can't believe Agent Sharpe kidnapped Sara though," said Nate. "I mean I could've _swore_ they had chemistry." Amaya whopped him upside his head. "Ow what was that for?" He asked her in disbelief.

Amaya chose to ignore him and turned to Nyssa instead. "Don't listen to him, Nate's an honest poor excuse for a gentlemen. How are you doing Nyssa?" Amaya hadn't expected a full out confession of heartbreak from the Demon Heir but she was concerned for her friend's who are missing and her crewmates well being. Nyssa was taken aback when asked how she was doing in front of everyone, who were now looking to her for an answer.

Clearing her throat and mind, she answered,"I am fine. We need to focus on mission though, and that means fixing this ship and getting out of here to rescue and Captain Lance," she turned and looked up for Gideon. "Gideon, where is the engine room?"

"Below us, though this is not an ordinary ship at all. I can walk you through the repairs though, if you know your tools."

"I do know them, Gideon. Please instruct me to the room and through the repairs," she asked.

"I'll come and help you, Nyssa," a small voice said from behind her as Jesse untangled herself from Wally's arms and walked over to her. The assassin just nodded, and they both vanished into the ship.

"Well, that just leaves us team. We get to track down Mick," Ray stated. "Just spit any ideas out, none are stupid," everyone looked to be in concentration. After a minute of silence, Ray said, "I wish Sara were here...she'd know what to do and we would probably already have a location on Mick and the ship would be fixed."

"Me too, bud, me too," Nate patted Ray on the back.

Down in the engine room, which was filled with steaming pipes and steam all over, Nyssa and Jesse arrived.

"Jesse, if you would be kind enough as to clear out the room I can begin the instructions on how to get this ship running again." Jesse zoomed around the room a few times, making Nyssa dizzy just watching, before the steam was gone and the pipes were cooled down. "Very good, Jesse. Now I need you to get out multiple tools." The Demon Heir and Speedster were soon working in unison undoing pipes and redoing them in a comfortable silence.

Nyssa couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her beloved. The last thing she heard Agent Sharpe say was that the Time Bureau had plans for Sara. Her mind kept wandering to Phuket all over again, but she thought how this time she may not have the resources to find her love. She startled herself when the Demon Heir dropped a pipe to the ground, making a loud cling.

"Are you ok Nyssa?" Jesse asked out of concern. Jesse Wells was the opposite of a fool and could see the obvious trouble on the Demon Heir's face. "If you need to talk, it's just you and I Nyssa." The black haired girl was silent. "You know, not too long ago I almost lost Wally forever," Nyssa looked up from where she was staring at the floor, interested in this story. Anything to take her mind off of Sara. Jesse smiled because her trick worked. "Yep, he was kidnapped by this extremely fast speedster who called himself Savitar. Well, not _kidnapped,_ but tricked into entering this thing called the speed force where he couldn't get out. I was so angry that I went out looking for Savitar without any help, even knocked out my fathers doppelganger, and fought with Savitar. I probably would've been hurt or worse if not for my fathers doppelganger who talked me through what to do."

"What happened?"

"Well I eventually got Wally back, obviously, but the point of my story is that it helps to have someone to talk to, even if it's just stories like this," Nyssa smiled at this girl who she took an instant liking to since she brought pasta to her.

"Ok, Jesse, thank you. I would not mind sharing a few stories with you but you must not repeat them." Jesse nodded her head as the two woman got back into their rhythm of fixing the ship and sharing stories at the same time. Nyssa didn't share everything with Jesse but she told the speedster quite a lot, as did Jesse. The speedster told Nyssa about how Jay Garrick kidnapped her for 8 months and terrorized her, sometimes even beating her, to get her real father to steal the Flashes speed, about how they tried to get the Flashes speed back but the dark matter knocked her out and put her in a coma, about going back to Earth 2 just to discover she was a speedster. Nyssa told Jesse about how she was raised to fight, in stealth, languages, torture and many other skills, how she found out the bow was her favorite weapon, Sara being captured in Phuket, how she felt when she woke up one day in Nanda Parbat and Sara was just gone. She talked about fighting with mirakuru soldiers who tried to take over the city, finding out Sara was killed by Malcolm Merlyn, Sara being reincarnated, not herself at all, and how Sara poisoned herself because of how selfish Nyssa was to want her back at Nanda Parbat with her.

"Hold on," Jesse stopped Nyssa,"Sara poisoned herself?" She asked in disbelief.

Nyssa nodded then continued, "She told me that she would rather die than to keep killing for the League, that she could not do it anymore."

"That's tough. I am glad to see you two back together again, it sounds like you've been through a lot together..." Nyssa just stared in silence until Gideon spoke again.

"I believe you two are done now. All you must do is flip the power switch back on and take off."

"It's about time!" Jesse didn't waste a second and flipped on the power switch which crackled to life, giving the ship power.

"Gideon can you now tell us where Sara is?" Nyssa demanded.

"Yes, Captain Lance is currently is 2018, the time nearest to which you left. I am sad to inform you that is all I know."

"Jesse take us up to the bridge, Gideon gather everyone there." Jesse grabbed Nyssa's hand and ran the two of them all the way to the bridge just as everyone piled in.

"Gideon informed us Sara's in 2018 but why?" Ray asked everyone.

"Who cares?" Said Nate, stepping up. "Everyone gear up, we're breaking Captain Lance out of there no matter what. So get ready then meet back here in five," everyone turned to get ready before Zari turned back to the group.

"Isn't there a slight problem with this plan?" She asked. No one knew what she was saying so she elaborated. "Who here knows how to fly a _time ship?"_

"Shit, that's a problem," Nate said.

"I believe I do," came the familiar British accent of Gideon.

"I thought you couldn't auto pilot this?" Ray stated.

"I cannot auto pilot, but I can explain thoroughly the basics of flying."

"Wait," said Jesse. "Nyssa you can fly can't you?" She asked the Heir, recalling that detail from one of the stories.

"Well, yes but I can not fly a spaceship," she exclaimed.

"I vote Nyssa flies, that way if we do scratch or dent the ship Sara won't yell at her," Nate spoke boldly as the Heir gave him a stare. He nervously laughed it off. "I mean you have flying skills so you're our best shot?" She smiled a bit before walking to her and Sara's room and changing into League gear, tucking away a bo staff for when they did find Sara in her quiver. Nyssa went to the pilots seat and sat down, everyone doing the same behind her, instantly strapping down, nervous.

"I warn you now, do no blame me for the rough riding that is sure to come." Gideon started instructing Nyssa on what to do with certain controls, using flight terms the rest of the crew didn't understand, until they started moving away from the Great Wall. Then she did as instructed and pulled a lever that took them to 2018. Nyssa, still being a newcomer to time travelling, once again lost her sight due to the time shift. "I regretfully must tell you that I can not see," she said, slightly panicked as she fumbled with the controls, looking for the emergency brakes. "Hang on!" She warned and pulled the brakes. The Waverider came to an abrupt stop which left the rest of the crew sick.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick," Nate said, covering his mouth. Before he could throw up, however, Jesse ran and grabbed two buckets, one for Wally and one for Nate, and they both emptied their stomachs.

"That was anything _but_ pleasant," Ray stated, wobbling on his feet a bit as he stood.

"Gono bratvar kimlios," Jesse tried to speak, failing.

"I thought it was fun," Zari shrugged, standing up fine.

"I am happy to say that is not the worst first test drive someone has done," said Gideon.

"Who was worse than _that!"_ Asked Nate, wiping his mouth while Wally sat down, Jesse rubbing his back.

"Captain Lance was the absolute worse first driver this ship has ever seen," stated Gideon. "Rip was teaching her how to drive it once and she accidentally put a hole in the cargo bay, broke an engine and shattered many items inside the ship. Jax Jefferson was not happy about having to fix everything, but Rip said it was a win win for him as he got to teach Sara to drive and Jax learned about the ship." The crew burst out in laughter, minus the three newcomers and Zari, confused.

"I remember that!" Ray said between giggles. "Stein and I came back to the ship and he asked 'Raymond, do you think someone is attacking us? Should I go grab Jefferson?' and Gideon told us it was a tornado named Sara Lance that did it." That sent everyone into another fit of laughter, even making Nyssa smile. Ray wiped a tear from his eye, already in his Atom suit.

"Then Mick and Jax came in and looked at each other," Ray started again. "And Mick said, 'Don't tell me Gideon, we were gone for a few hours and someone suddenly decided to let Kendra and Sara spare again?'" If they didn't stop laughing, they would never get on with the rescue mission.

"Those were the times..." Nate trailed off. "I didn't know Snart but I do know that his sacrifice was one hell of a way to go, and Carter's death was in the name of good as well. Stein, well I did know him, and he died for something as well. Now I don't know about all of you but I sure as hell don't want to see Mick and Sara die, even if it is to save us from the Oracle or Nazi's."

"Guys we should really get going now," Zari said, just as Nyssa's vision came back.

"Pollo unvarn mando?" Jesse asked, everyone smiling and patting her back.

"Gather around team," Nate said as everyone horded around the table. "So what's the plan here? Because as far as I know, Rip isn't running the show around the Time Bureau anymore, or wasn't last time we saw him. That was forever ago."

"We might have to just storm the palace and take out every Agent in our way," Amaya said. "When I went here to go back to my time before you all decided to be knuckle-heads and steal this ship, I stayed for about a week before I actually left. I know stealth is out of the question so my suggestion is just storm the Bureau."

No one else suggested anything else, not even Nyssa so they printed out blueprints and found the holding cells and the fastest route there in no time. Ten minutes later found the team of misfits bursting through the Bureau doors and barreling their way to their destination in good condition.

"This seem off to anyone else," asked Amaya as the burst through another set of double doors. "There is like, no one here. It's almost too easy." Nyssa agreed.

"This is far to easy for a group as organized as the Time Bureau. It has to be a trap, they have got to know we are heading for the cells after our Captain," said the Demons Heir.

"Well we can't just leave without checking the cells," Ray said.

"No, we can not," Nyssa said, shouldering her bow and pulling out her swords. "You all stay here and I will scout ahead. If I am not back in 5 minutes, do not come looking." She left no time for them to argue as she started forward. Jesse ran and caught up with her.

"I'm coming with you," she said matter of factly, glad to be able to speak properly again. Nyssa wasn't in the mood to argue so she just nodded and took the lead. As they ventured a few more feet ahead, Nyssa was suddenly thrown backwards with a tremendous force, sending her flying through all the doors she had just made her way through with Jesse. Nyssa came to a skidding halt at the feet of the rest of the team, part of a door sticking out of her left leg.

"Oh my god, Nyssa don't-" Nyssa never let Amaya finish though as she ripped the wooden stake out of her leg and quickly tied it off with her League silk rope.

"Damien Darhk and his daughter are in there," she grunted out as Ray and Wally helped her stand. "Possibly Malcolm Merlyn as well." Jesse came flying through the doors next, getting up and standing next to the team.

"Yea, Malcolm Merlyn is definitely here," she painfully pulled an arrow out of her arm, not concerned as it quickly healed.

"Leave Malcolm Merlyn to me," Nyssa demanded, walking boldly into the room again, followed by the rest of her team.

"Ahh, why if it isn't the bitch that took my hand from me," Malcolm growled, shooting an arrow at Nyssa who easily caught it and snapped it into two.

"I should have taken your head, Merlyn. I only did not for the sake of the League and Thea Queen," she smirked, seeing he hit a nerve.

"Don't bring my daughter into this," he growled, ready to advance on the Demon Heir, only stopping when Damien put his hand up.

"You'll get your vengeance soon enough, Malcolm. First I want to talk though," he turned his attention to Nyssa. "Nyssa al Ghul, a pleasure as always," Damien mock bowed to her. "Oh wait, you disbanded the League, I forgot. We never considered running into you here, but we brought insurance." Damien snapped his fingers and a person they weren't sure was alive or not showed up, tied and gagged but unharmed. Well, they found their fire. "Now where is Sara Lance? I thought she was your Captain, is she not?" No one spoke a word. "Don't tell me the bitch finally died after surviving Lian Yu, Ivo, Slade Wilson and the League? Cheating death more than I can count on one hand."

"She is not dead, Darhk. We thought the Time Bureau had her, it was just fate that lead us here and you happened to be here as well," Nyssa did all the talking.

"Oh good, so what you're saying is I still have time to capture you all and torture you for weeks?" He snickered, his daughter laughing as well. "Tell you what, we're in a bit of a pickle here so I'll give you Mick Rory here if you promise to tell our favorite blond something." The room was deathly silent. "Tell her that now I have a time stone, I can go back in time and kill Laurel as many times as I want, hmm?"

"You son of a bitch," Nyssa snapped before rushing at Darhk who only snapped his fingers and vanished, along with his daughter and Merlyn.

"Mick!" Zari ran over and freed him after some work with the ropes.

"What the hell happened to Blondie," were the first words out of his mouth. They searched the cells for any clue at all of where Sara was but came up empty and returned to the Waverider, explaining what happened to Mick since he went missing in China.

"So we have our fire back, now we just need our Captain," Ray said as they all sat around on couches.

"Well how are we supposed to find Sara if we can't find any leads!" Nate yelled frustrated.

"I think I can help with that," came a small voice that everyone instantly recognized. Nyssa shot up in excitement as she realized who the voice belonged to, giving her hope for the first time since Sara went missing, though she was a slight bit confused.

"We can tell you what we know and help you find Sara but after that we're gone. And no one touches my sister."

"Ollie, I can handle myself you know. Besides I am here to bring my father in for good this time," Thea Queen stated from the doorway, crossing her arms.

"And I'm here to protect my sister, find a friend, and avenge another," Oliver Queen put his arm around his shorter sister and pulled her close.

"Oh, and you guys better be ready to save the world or lose your souls, because Mallus is coming."

"Follow me if I advance, kill me if I retreat, avenge me if I die."

-Mary Matalin


	6. Betrayal

**Hey guys, this is a bit of a shorter chapter but I just wanted to thank those of who you who _have_ reviewed. I appreciate it a TON because not only do reviews make my story more appealing but I LOVE reviews. Anyways, like I said this chapter is kind of short but I just thought that I would give you readers a visual image as to how I picture my OC Korra who is now going to be a main part of this story. I own NO OTHER CHARACTERS except Korra. If you need a visual image as to how to picture Korra, look up Dilan Gwyn. Hope you enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave a review!!!**

"I would rather my enemy's sword pierce my heart than my friend's dagger stab me in the back."

-Michele Bardsley

Sara woke up to the feeling of loneliness and emptiness, just like she had most of the times at the League of Assassins until she had met Nyssa. Sitting up in her bed, she grabbed a piece of chalk and tallied another day on the wall of her room. She had been gone for two weeks now and could only hope she found a way to escape soon. She had attempted her daring escapes three times already, receiving a beating from Korra each time she tried and failed.

The next escape plan she had in mind involved something more risky than her previous attempts had, and that was saying something. Sara knew that if she failed it would result in another brutal beating from the relentless Korra, who had taught so many new things already. The blond hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror she was provided, checking out her body which was littered in bruised, cuts and even some small stitches from when training had gotten too intense.

A knock at the door startled her, but she knew what it meant. It was Korras way of telling Sara to hurry up and get out there for training. Sighing, the blond quickly dressed and threw her hair up into a ponytail before stepping out the door to see an impatient Korra standing in front of her, just like every morning. It had become a permanent routine.

"Sara let's go. Today is very important for you," she stated, walking to a small sand pit where they trained most days.

"What's so different today?" She asked curiously, looking around for anything different.

"Me," came a booming voice from the doorway beside her, revealing a man she hadn't seen since the day she was captured. "Today is a test of sorts," Rey de la Muerte said, walking forwards and allowing Sara to see his face for the first time. She had seen many sights before but Rey de la Muerte stood in front of her with a face like no other. The old mans face was burned terribly, showing all red tissue in its place, and where his mouth should be revealed only a few teeth in its place. What really got to Sara, however, was his eyes. The King of Deaths eyes were unscathed, but only white was looking back into Sara's blue ones.

"Rey de la Muerte," Korra dropped into a bow, Sara following suit after a few seconds, not sincerly meaning it though. "We are honored by your presence here, are we not Sara?"

"Hello, Rey de la Muerte," she stood to address him properly, refusing to bow to anyone. She took an oath many years ago to bow only to one person; Ra's al Ghul.

"Sara Lance, a sight for sore eyes," She almost laughed at the comment, considering he couldn't possibly see her, yet somehow didn't doubt he couldn't. "You do not bow to me, if anything I should bow to you," he lifted an ancient looking cane covered in various stunning gems to point at her.

"Well if that is so, why can I not leave and return to my team? I mean, time isn't going to fix itself and no one on the ship knows how to fly. Can you at least send a message to them for me, letting them know I am not dead?" The King laughed.

"Why don't get me wrong, Sara. I said I should bow to you and I meant out of respect, but do not question who is really in charge. Now enough talk, Korra please explain to her how this test will work." Korra nodded her head and stood up from her bow before turning her attention to the blond.

"I will open an ancient portal only a few have ever entered before and sent you to another dimension. This will be the dimension Mallus is on, we need you to make contact with him, try and get anything useful from him. I will not be able to go with you as he would just steal my soul for himself, but you can. This is just like we talked about before, he can't touch your soul or Thea Queen's, it would kill him. Once you're done," Korra walked over to Sara and handed her a small watch looking bracelet with a button on it. "Push this button and it will open a portal for you to come back." Sara was starting to get a tad bit nervous at all this.

"Won't he try to kill me?" She asked Korra.

"He can't. He could kill anyone else by stealing their soul, but he can't attack anyone from the dimension he is in physically, that's why thousands of years ago when another man defeated Mallus, Sako, he banned the demon to this dimension you're about to ente. He can only do that when he reaches Earth in his physical body, which is being created somewhere impossible for anyone from the Time Bureau to get, even your team. Mallus might try and steal your soul but will fail since it's been magically replaced by John Constantine. You have all the time in the world in this dimension and you won't even age a second, but for about every twenty minutes you're in there it's two weeks out here. So please, be fast." Korra handed Sara her bo staff. "For reassurance in there," Sara's trainer patted her on the back. "I've been training you to fight for the upcoming battle, Sara Lance, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. Talk to Mallus, find out as much as you can, then when you return you are free to go. Though, I have to warn you the return back from the portal has a consequence, but we have that handled so don't worry." Korra looked back to Rey de la Muerte who nodded his head.

"Sara Lance when you return, my team, the Saviors, will be co-operating with your team weather they like it or not so please, you're their Captain, tell them what you must," Sara hung her head down at the thought. She doesn't want her team involved in this but who she now knew as the Saviors insisted she couldn't exactly disagree. They knew more than anyone about Mallus.

"Yes Rey de la Muerte. I will," she nodded her head before turning to Korra. "I'm ready.

Korra smiled to Sara before pressing a few buttons on her own watch, effectively opening a portal just big enough for Sara to slip through.

"So how do I pass this test?" She asked, stopping at the entrance of the portal.

"By learning as much as you can," Rey de la Muerte said before jabbing Sara in the side painfully with his cane. "Now go!" Sara did just that, stepping through the portal which engulfed her in bright white lights.

It felt like an eternity before the lights finally faded away, allowing Sara to take in her bland surroundings. The wind in this dimension blew strongly and kicked up blue dust all around the blond, frequently blinding her. Why didn't they send her in with goggles? Hastily, Sara walked forward searching for any signs of Mallus.

"Hello?" She called out after a few minutes of searching for her enemy. She was about to give up and return home when suddenly a small burning light caught her eye through all of the sand. Curious, Sara walked towards the ball of light. When she reached a few yards away from it, she could feel a presence within the light.

"Sara Lance," the deep dark voice whispered, making the girl in question shiver. Everything radiating off this ball of life force was dark and cold, she could feel it.

"That's me," she found her voice somehow.

"You've come a long ways... just for me?" Mallus asked her.

"Well when you threaten my world I tend to make exceptions," she shrugged, making the life force laugh.

"I do not only threaten your world. No, no, no...I threaten much more than that, you naive girl."

"What do you want, Mallus?" She asked it, getting angry. She wasn't here to waste time.

"Why Sara Lance, you came to me. What is it that you want?"

"I want my Earth to live a long and happy life, without a threat like you."

"Why, my dear, that is simply not possible I'm afraid."

"Then I'll stop you, Mallus. Come to Earth and try me, because it will end in your death." The life force laughed even louder.

"I cannot die, Sara Lance. I am not a living thing, I merely exist. When I come to Earth, you and Thea Queen are going to be the first two people I pay a visit to. Then, I will get to steal all of the souls on Earth, including your crew. I think I will take my time with Nyssa al Ghul, though."

Sara growled at the life force.

"You won't touch her!" She screamed, unfolding her bo staff and swinging it into the life force called Mallus.

"Stupid girl! I cannot be destroyed, I can only grow stronger," the bo staff dissolved into the force, slightly shocking Sara who was thankful for once that dying helped her in some way. "With the help of you I could easily take over the world...all you would have to do is kill Thea Queen."

"You think I would ever do that?" She asked in disbelief, scoffing at the idea.

"I believe you are willing to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent. I promise to make their deaths quick and painless. I promise to allow you to kill Damien Darhk slowly and painfully, but most of all I promise you I can bring your sister back. Hmm, what was her name again? Oh yea, Dinah Laurel Lance."

"That's it, I'm leaving and will await for your return to Earth. I'll kill you then and no one will even remember who Mallus is." She turned her back to the life force before pushing the button on her watch, opening another small portal before slipping through, listening at the sickening sound of Mallus laughing as she left. Stepping into the portal, bright white lights returned and Sara couldn't see anything for the longest time until finally, the lights disappeared and was returned with blackness.

Back on the Waverider, Nyssa once again jumped into the pilots seat followed by the rest of the crew, strapping in. During the month since Sara had gone missing, the crew of the Waverider had never once stopped searching for their Captain and friend. Nyssa's skills as a pilot had also grown tremendously with the guide of Gideon. The crew, plus Oliver and Thea Queen, had followed what felt like a never ending list of dead end leads, one after another.

Nyssa had slept every night alone on the bridge accidentally falling asleep while looking for Sara or in their room. She had nightmares of what could possibly be happening to her beloved but woke up and forgot them as best she could.

Waking up on the bridge uncomfortably, Nyssa sighed before standing up and walking to her room. She got ready quickly before heading back out to the bridge.

Thinking back a month ago, Nyssa recalled what the Queen siblings had told her.

"Two nights ago a group of trained soldiers stormed into my apartment," Thea told the crew. "They tried drugging me many times during the fight and eventually, they did. I passed out thinking I was a goner." Oliver squeezed her shoulder.

"That's when I came home from my honeymoon," he took over. "I walked into the apartment to see these men and women trying to drag my sister out the door. Between the beating Thea gave them and me they never stood a chance."

"After I woke up, Oliver told me that Felicity had already found out who the men were that tried to kidnap me. They're called the Saviors and they all wear the same thing; black clothes with a Hydra on them." It took awhile for the crew of the Waverider to comprehend what the siblings told them.

"So did Felicity know by any chance where their base of operations are?" Nate asked, his hope falling when Oliver nodded his head no. "Well where do we go from here? I mean, we already checked the Time Bureau and no luck."

"Well, we did have luck," Ray said. "It was just bad luck that we ran into the Darhks and Merlyn."

"The only wise thing my father ever said to me was if you don't have anything helpful to say, shut up," Mick grumbled as usual before turning to Ray. "That was my nice way of saying shut up, haircut."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes, Mick," Ray defended himself.

"If you're calling my father a liar I agree with ya haircut."

"Well I have a contact that I met with before leaving and he told me that he knew nothing," Oliver changed the subject.

"Do we know why the Saviors tried to kidnap Thea and did kidnap Sara?" Jesse spoke up.

"Well," Oliver began. "The only connection between Sara and Thea we could come up with is the Lazarus pit back in Nanda Parbat. They both went through it, Sara was dead and Thea was practically dead at the time. When I talked to John Constantine, I explained the situation and he thought it might have to do with their souls or their bloodlust."

"So the Saviors want to do what?" Amaya asked.

"That's what we don't know," Thea said sadly.

"Then we best get to work on finding Sara Lance because I'm not leaving until we do," Oliver growled.

"When Sara was taken," Nyssa said, speaking for the first time. "I heard Agent Sharpe said they had plans for her."

Everyone eventually fell into silence before one by one they were all gone except the Queens and the Demon Heir.

"Nyssa, how are you?" Oliver tried small talk.

"I will be fine once we find Sara," the Demon Heir answered honestly.

"That's what we're here for, Nyssa," Thea walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Nyssa put her own hand on top of Theas smaller one.

"How are you, Thea? Did they hurt you?"

She playfully scoffed. "As if they could." To prove her wrong, Oliver poked his sister in the side. "Ouch!" Thea smacked Oliver and walked away from him. "Ok maybe a few bumps and bruises..." she admitted.

"Yea and a cut on her right shoulder that needed stitches," said the protective big brother.

Thea rolled her eyes before saying, "Ok so maybe I'm a little beat up but nothing short of killing me is going to stop me from helping find Sara. After all, the only reason she had to have her soul restored is because of me..."

"You must not dwell in the past, Thea." This time, Nyssa put a hand on Theas good shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Now I will show you two to your own rooms." Nyssa started walking towards her and Sara's room, the Queens following.

Back in present time everyone was gathered on the bridge talking about where their Captain could be, just like they did most mornings while still travelling through time to fix the smaller aberrations with the aid of the Queens who fit in perfectly.

"Ok, well I am going to cook breakfast for everyone in the kitchen," Zari said, the room emptying at the promise of food except the Queens.

After getting settled in, everyone met in the kitchen for breakfast as they brainstormed ideas of where Sara could be.

"Maybe the Time Bureau still has her, just at a different site," said Wally.

"Yea like a blacksite...but how do we find it?" Ray asked.

"Well," Nate stood up and walked away for a minute, returning with a stack of papers. "These are the papers we recovered from the Time Bureau, and Gideon has the digital ones."

"Hand me a stack of those," Nyssa said, reaching over the table for the papers, breakfast forgotten. Nate distributed papers to everyone and soon they all had their noses in papers, trying to decide what was important and what wasn't.

"Hey," Jesse said. "I have a blacksite here called Sullam, if spelled backwards, it's spelled Mallus. Isn't that something that was marked as project number one in the Time Bureau?"

"You are correct, Jesse. The digital files show that the Time Bureau was helping the Saviors for what seems like a few months now." Gideon pulled up a collage of pictures from the digital hard drive they had recovered, revealing many pictures of Sara and Thea.

The pictures of Thea showed where she worked, where she ate, and even included a picture of her sleeping in her loft. Meanwhile, the pictures of Sara showed her in all different time periods. One showed the blonde fighting Julius Caesa, while another showed her sitting on the Waverider before she was taken, and one even showed her and Nyssa kissing on the bridge.

"Holy shit, either you guys have some serious security issues or one of you is a mole!" Thea exclaimed in shock, looking around wildly as if she were about to be jumped by the Saviors again while her brother looked at everyone's faces for a reaction to the news. He has just met these people and it was possible that anyone was the mole. Maybe they didn't even know they were.

"Ok let us all calm down and not do anything irrational," Nyssa said, raising both her hands trying to calm everyone who was looking at the other. It was deathly silent in the room until a familiar voice spoke.

"I believe I'm the mole." Nobody moved because they were too shocked at who had just spoken up. It all made sense now.

"The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies."

-Unknown


	7. Finding the Captain

**Huge thanks to manticore-gurl071134 for the review along with** **epf, it means a lot to me to know that somewhere out there some of you are reading this. Anyways, I'm sorry that I can't update reguarly due to school work and sports but I do work on this story _every second I have._ Which isn't a lot. Well I guess you're about to find out who the mole is, and readers don't worry because there is a Nyssara reunion soon! Also I would just like to throw out there that I've also written two Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. stories along with a Z Nation one shot if anyone's interested. **

"Once a deep and powerful connection between two people has been made they become a vital part of each other's live's and there is no seperating them. No measure of distance or duration of silence can prevent the outbreak of smiles and laughter or the strong desire to leap into each other's arms when they come together once more."

-Beau Taplin / Unpreventable

"What did you just say?" Nate asked the traitor, still in shock like the rest of the crew.

"I said I believe that I am the mole," the traitor said again.

"How though? I thought you were protected against this kind of thing?" Amaya shook her head in confusion.

"You should be protected against this sort of thing, Sara said you would be. So did Rip when he was here." Ray walked over to the council, face to face with the traitor.

"I am sorry. I did not know that my systems were bugged until recent events brought out new protocols, like Captain Lance being kidnapped. It initiates the protocol that allows me to take orders from Nate Hayward until her return. I did not know the Time Bureau had bugged my systems until now. The first thing Captain Lance did was make me check for any bugs from the Time Bureau, I guess I obviously missed some. The Time Bureau also hacked my system to gain access to other cameras around the world in different times. Like I said, I can not express how sorry I am."

"It's ok Gideon, you couldn't have known..." Jesse said sympathetically to the AI. "How do we fix it though?"

"I'm afraid it will require someone with computer skills to undo the coding done to my system. Currently, the Time Bureau can see exactly what you're doing so if you are going to do something, you must act fast. I then advise jumping to a different time to throw the Bureau off your trail."

"Well how are we supposed to find Blondie? I thought we were actually making some progress for a while there," Mick took a swig of his beer and left the room. Everyone knew that even though he would never admit it, Mick missed Sara just like the rest of them. They could see how angry he was all the time, angrier than usual. It was almost like the time Snart died.

"I can un-code the programming against you Gideon," Oliver said confidently.

"You can?" Ray asked.

"Yea," joined in Thea,"Since when?"

Oliver shrugged. "Since I married the best hacker in the world. Living with her does tend to make some of the coding stick in my head. I would call her here myself but I don't want her anywhere near this mess and I think I can handle it. Gideon, where do I need to go?"

"Down stairs to the programming room. I will help anyway I can."

"Ok," he turned back to the crew. "While I clear out her coding, you guys need to follow up on any new leads Gideon can feed you. See if we can get a catch on Sara and when I come back we need to scram from this time." As Oliver walked off everyone started brainstorming leads and asking Gideon questions, minus Mick.

"So we currently know she's on a blacksite called Sullam, right Gideon?" Wally asked the AI.

"Yes, she is listed as White Canary who is currently posted on the site called Sullam. What we don't know is where that is but we do know a group called the Saviors have her. I have pictures of the head of this site, his name is Javier Joda. Viewer discretion is advised." Two seconds late a picture popped up in front of the crew, everyone gasping.

"What happened to his face?" Wally asked what no one wanted to. Jesse elbowed him for his comment, making him rub his side. "I mean we were all thinking it..." he trailed off

"So this is who has Sara?" Zari asked, looking around the circle.

"Yea I guess he could," Amaya walked over to the picture and starting reading off information for everyone to hear. "It says here that he was best friends with Rip. But why would he kidnap Sara if they were friends?"

"Revenge maybe?" Nate suggested, rubbing his face. He hadn't slept in a day or two, trying to keep up with his crew and it was starting to catch up to him. As acting Captain, he was trying his hardest to find the real Captain so he didn't have to do this.

"It sure hope not, it says right here in his discription that he prefers to be called Rey de la Muerte - English for King of Death," Ray read next to Amaya.

"It is not revenge," Nyssa said grimly, walking over to the crew from her brooding corner. "If this man wanted revenge, he would have sought to take this entire crew and Rip. Last time I checked Rip is still being tried at the Time Bureau headquarters and we are all here."

"Ok so we know it's not revenge..." Ray trailed off as Wally jumped up from his seat, a fistful of papers clutched tightly in his hands as if they were going to suddenly dissappear.

"I found it!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I found the blacksite location!" Nyssa perked up at this news, not quite believing it. Jesse, who was standing next to Nyssa the entire time, was gone in the blink of an eye and reappeared next to the Demon Heir, papers in hand.

Quickly reading, just as Wally did a few seconds ago, she found a few lines of reading and pointed it out for Nyssa, handing the papers over.

"Hey, I found it," Wally playfully pouted. Jesse just smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well good job, babe." Wally beamed and puffed his chest out as far as it would go.

"I know." Jesse smacked him as they both fell into a quiet fit of giggles.

"Well where is she?" Amaya asked, unable to hold her patience any longer. They had been searched for their Captain and best friend for a month and she wanted to go get here. If Amaya had a dollar for every time Sara Lance had saved her life or another crew member, they could end world hunger.

"The documents say that Sara is being held in San Lorenzo. I have had missions here with the league, she has too. The last time we went there the la Muerte cartel kicked and banned the league from doing any business there. San Lorenzo is known for their money laundering, mainly the la Muerte cartel."

"What are we waiting for, Nyssa? Let's go!" Nate said excitedly.

"I am not one to object. It has been a month since she has been kidnapped, it is time to get our Captain back," Nyssa then turned on her heel and marched to her and Sara's room, stopping only for a second to yell over her shoulder, "We takeoff in 5 minutes." The entire crew of the Waverider hurried off to get ready for any possible outcome.

Meanwhile, Sara had just begin to dream when she faintly heard an argument.

"She is not ready to face Mallus! He will be here within the next two months. Even if she could, she doesn't know about the sacrifice she'll have to make. It's too much." Sara immediately recognized the voice belonging to her trainer.

"Korra I understand. You may not think she's ready, but she's going to have to be! All of humanity is counting on it. You know the visions I see, why can't you believe me? The world will not end, of this I assure you. I don't know how many casualties we'll take, but my visions showed me Sara Lance is the key to stopping all of this!" The highly trained assassin knew when to fake sleep. Now was one of those times.

"Javier, I'm not sure. She has to pay this sacrifice and I know she's willing to make it but I'm not so sure her crew will allow her to. I mean, she's going to lose her soul to Mallus in order to stop him. I know for a fact that if you told Nyssa al Ghul that little bit of information, she would not allow her lover to do that."

"Then I won't tell her," both Javier and Korra snapped their heads in her direction. Sara had yet to open her eyes but she could tell she was still underground from the faint drips she could hear and the musty smell of the earth she's become so accustomed to over the last three weeks.

"Sara!" At the sound of her name, the blond realized how bad her head hurt at the sudden shout.

"Shhh! My head feels worse than it did in Phuket." Korra quickly walked to the foot of the bed and started taking notes.

"Ahh, Sara Lance has awoken at once. How much, ahh, of the conversation did you catch?" The man she now knew as Javier, no longer Rey de la Muerte, walked to the blonds side, jeweled cane still in hand.

Opening her eyes, Sara found it difficult to adjust to the sudden brightness and quickly shut and reopened them many times.

"I caught enough to know what I need to do," neither Javier or Korra spoke. "Why didn't you just tell me? I am willing to make the sacrifice, you know that. Is that why you haven't let me leave?"

Javier switched his cane from hand to hand a few times, thinking while Korra still hasn't spoken, busying herself with taking notes and the blonds vitals instead.

"Ahh, no Sara. We didn't tell you because we have watched you and your crew for a very long time. Enough to see how Nate, Ray and Mick all act as if you're their little sister who needs to be protected. Enough to see that Amaya and Zari love you like a sister and treat you as one too, and though new, even your speedsters care about you. Most importantly, though, is how much Nyssa al Ghul loves you, and you her."

Sara couldn't argue. She lived with all these people and all the feelings were mutual.

"Javier, we have visitors on their way here as we speak. They found the Time Bureau's bug that was planted a few minutes ago. They know where we are, should we evacuate?" Korra looked up from her phone and to Javier, waiting for orders.

Sara looked to the man in question, hoping with all her heart that they would stay. Javier suddenly turned his head and stared at the blond laying on the bed.

Sighing, he turned back to Korra. "I think it's time for Captain Lance here to be reunited with her crew. Stand down Korra, and welcome our guests with open arms." Korra nodded, ever the soldier before making an abrupt departure from the room.

"What now?" Sara asked the sightless, yet somehow visionary man standing above her.

"Now, we get you some aspirin and meet your team." He turned his back to Sara before walking over to a small wooden cabinet and searching for the pills.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, you were talking with Mallus for about 15 minutes so it's been a little over a week since then. Nine days, to be exact."

"That means I've been gone for a little over a month from my team. Why suddenly give me back now? You're not scared I won't fulfill your vision?"

Javier stood up, pills in hand, before walking over to the sink.

"No, I'm not. Rip Hunter was my best friend, still is. If he left that damned ship he calls the Waverider in your hands, he must think very highly of you," he turned and gave a glass of water and the aspirin to Sara before taking a seat in one of the spare chairs. "Besides, my visions always come true. Whether you like it or not, I did see you giving your soul to Mallus two months from now. The only thing we know about Mallus is what you found out, so please do share." The old man, obviously waiting, crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"I didn't find out much. All Mallus told me is that he isn't a he. It's an it apparently. It was also confident that it couldn't be destroyed so how exactly am I _supposed_ to destroy it? I mean I tried to hit it with my bo staff it did nothing. How am I supposed to destroy something I can't even touch?" Sara ran her hand through her hair, half stressed about having to face Mallus and half stressed about having to hide that fact from her team. And _Nyssa._ Nyssa who can see right through her.

"Ahh, yes. Destroying Mallus will be extremely difficult but you're going to do it Sara. I am not entirely sure _how,_ but my visions have told me you're going to save us all. Now when I saw you destroying Mallus my vision showed that you were facing it on that dimension we call Cordonia. That's where Mallus has collected its energy. Now here on Earth Mallus is currently building a body for itself. We are not sure how this is being done but once its body is done and it comes to Earth, he will be able to take the souls of unprotected humans. So everyone except you and Thea Queen." A large vibration and the undeniable BOOM of explosives could be heard upstairs. Guess team Legends were making a fancy ententrance.

"That's my team," Sara said proudly, smiling a bit. Rey de la Muerte just laughed a bit.

"Yes it is. Korra will deal with them for now and you'll soon be reunited with them. But as I was saying, only you and Thea Queen are safe from Mallus taking your souls, but here on Earth he can physically kill you. By doing this, you will not be able to travel to Cordonia and somehow defeat it."

"What's any different between me trying to kill Mallus now or two months from now?"

"Well when Mallus leaves its life form at Cordonia to come to Earth, it becomes vulnerable. This is where you must somehow kill it. All I know is this, Sara Lance - you are going to die when Mallus is destroyed. My vision showed me you dying but you will die with a great honor; saving your loved ones." Javier stood up with the help of his jeweled covered cane. "Your friends should be here soon. Sara Lance," the old man offered her his crinkled hand. "We will forever be in your debt." She took his hand and gave it a quick but firm shake. Turning to leave, eager to see her team, she stopped at the door.

"Can you tell me why you go by the King of Death now? I mean I'll be dead two months from now," she gave a nervous laugh as she talked about her own death like it was nothing.

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "It is because I see others deaths. I've seen a lot of deaths, some gruesome some peaceful. No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away, and you, Sara Lance, will leave a wave." Korra suddenly burst through the door, opening it just enough so Sara could see her team, all decked out ready for a battle. It made her smile.

"They're here, sir. And it's time for us to leave," Rey de la Muerte just nodded before turning to a wall beside him.

"Just know that this isn't the last you've seen of us Sara Lance. When the Saviors catch a lead on Mallus' approach, you'll be our first visit. Be expecting us." Korra looked between Rey de la Muerte and Sara before rushing over to the blond and grabbing her shoulders.

"Just remember what I taught you Sara. As much as I wish I could go with you, keeping time safe and correct is just as important as saving the world. That's why we're letting you go for now. And don't forget how vital it is that you keep our secret mission a _secret_ from your team." Korra pulled the blond in for a quick hug, surprising them both, before standing by Javiers side.

"Stay safe, Sara. The world is depending on it," with that being said Javier turned to the wall and put his hand on it, revealing a hidden room leading up. Korra turned and winked before they both left.

Turning back to the door of her room, Sara finally walked over, realizing for the first time that she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, the blond opened the door fully to reveal her team patiently waiting.

Mick stood next to Ray and Nate, all armed to the teeth as they all grinned when she walked out into the room she's trained with Korra in for the past three weeks. Amaya and Zari stood next to the three goons with the stupid smiles waving abnoxiously at their Captain, excited to see their friend. The next two were standing hand in hand dressed in their friction proof suits as they smiled to the blond who smiled in return. To her utmost surprise, Oliver and Thea Queen stood next to the two speedsters and they both gave her a nod. The last person is who made her heart drop.

Standing straight up and looking right into Sara's blue eyes stood Nyssa, Heir to the Demon, daughter to Ra's al Ghul and Amina Raatko, and the love of her life.

Still extremely sore and feeling like she was emptied of blood and filled with sand instead, she trudged over to her lover first who met her halfway.

If it weren't for being so weak Sara would've jumped into Nyssa's arms but instead settled for a tight hug in which she melted into. They stood there for what felt like eternity, Sara trying to hug Nyssa tightly but failing as the quiver her lover brought was blocking her arms a bit.

Ray had to go and ruin their moment when he interrupted.

"Ahem," he coughed polietly. "But I do think that the big brothers get a hug too, right guys?" Nate nodded but Mick just shrugged.

"I'm not really brother material but I'll be the crazy uncle," Sara laughed, missing Mick like crazy. "I'm angry at you Blondie. You decided to take a vacation to San Lorenzo without us? This place is known for its fine calypso music."

"Is that where we are? I had no idea. I've been going crazy down here for the past 25 days," Nyssa looked down at Sara, still holding onto her beloved just from the side now so she could talk easily to the team.

"Beloved, you have been gone for a 34 days, not _25_ " Sara mentally cursed to herself, already forgetting that she was gone the past 9 days to Cordonia. Nyssa took notice to this too and put her hand to her beloveds forehead. "Sara you're _freezing._ Let us get you back to Gideon so you can be checked out." Everyone immediately agreed, not having come this far just so Sara could get sick.

As soon as Gideon told the crew their Captain was fine other than the three cuts she had stiches in and the many, _many_ bruises littering her body, they all were relieved.

"So what brought the Queens to our humble home," Sara gestured around her to the Waverider.

"Well the same group that kidnapped you also tried to take my sister," Oliver pulled Thea closer to him. "But you obviously became buddies with them so what was that all about? The only connection we could make is the Lazarus Pit." He crossed his arms before everyone turned to Sara, looking for an explanation.

Sighing, Sara ran her hand through her hand, relieved she was home once again with her crew. It had been too long.

"I wouldn't exactly say that we were _buddies_ , but they weren't all bad. The girls name was Korra, she trained me every day for the past month. Apparently she is an alien from the year 2098 and she came back in time to train me to defeat a threat," she trailed off, not being able to elaborate any more on the subject without giving away too much. Nyssa, as always, took notice and squeezed Sara's hand a bit tighter. "The man I don't really know much about other than his name is Javier. I always called him Rey de la Muerte though, because that's what he told me. That's all I can really say..." Sara trailed off again, turning her head to the one part of the medbay that was empty and staring.

"Sara," Thea walked over to her bedside. "We know they're called the Saviors, but we won't get to the bottom of this unless you help us. You spent a month with them, you must have heard something?" The blond just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Thea, that's all I can tell you."

"They didn't even say _why_ they were training you?" Sara looked down, shaking her head still.

"I'm sorry Thea, that's all I can _tell_ you," Sara finally looked at the younger Queen.

"Do you just not remember-" Nyssa cut her off though.

"No Thea, Sara is trying to say she _will not_ tell us. She chooses not too, I can see it in her eyes," the blond looked up to meet Nyssa's eyes.

"Nyssa I-" the dark haired assassin let go of her lovers hand.

"I get it Sara, really I do." The blond couldn't fully explain before Nyssa was gone. Sara let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, wobbling a bit on her feet.

"You shouldn't be standing," Jesse reached out to steady the blond but Sara just waved her off.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone right now." Walking away Sara went to the place she always did to think.

"Welcome back, Captain Lance," came the British accented AI she knew so well.

"Hi Gideon," Sara sat down next to one of the ships engines before burrying her face in her hands.

"It would seem that something is bothering you, Captain. Anything you would like to talk about?" Sara laughed.

"That's why I'm down here Gideon. I _can't_ talk. I _can't_ tell them why I was taken. _I just can't._ " That's how Sara fell asleep, thinking about what would come next. How was she going to do this for the next month when Nyssa just stormed off thinking she didn't _want_ to talk to her lover. Hell, they've been seperated for more than a month, all Sara wanted to do is talk to Nyssa.

But she _can't._

"Without communication, there is no relationship. Without respect, there is no love. Without trust, there's no reason to continue."

-Unknown


	8. Reunited at Last

**Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, (manticore-gurl), it means a lot to me! I have been writing this story for almost three months now and I do try and update reguarly. Anyways, if anyone has suggestions about what they would like to see in the story just leave a review and I'll try to put it in. Does anyone actually read the quotes before and after each chapter? Because they're small hints about what will happen in the chapter or the end ones are about what has went down in the chapter. Now, I'll leave you to the story, enjoy and please just take a second and leave a review! I read all of them.**

"The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said. The art of reading between the lines is a life long quest of the wise."

-Shannon L. Alder

Sara woke to the feel of the cold ground on her face and shivered. Realizing she was on the Waverider and not in San Lorenzo any more, the blond quickly sprung up. A headache instantly greeted her along with the memories of lying to her team. To Nyssa.

Groaning, she stood up and rubbed her head. She felt like crap.

"Good morning Captain Lance. It is currently 6 A.M. How do you feel?"

"I still feel like a bus hit me Gideon," Sara started walking back to her room, hoping to catch Nyssa there. If she learned anything from her time in Cordonia and with Mallus, it's that you don't stay too long otherwise your body will feel like shit when you come back.

"I am sorry to here that, Captain. Though I do need to make a suggestion that you make another time jump so that the Time Bureau doesn't catch up to us. Also, Nate Hayward has found a level 12 anachronism that must be fixed. It's a rather dire situation."

The groggy blond nodded to herself as she walked through the ship. It's just how she remembered it, even though she wasn't gone that long she had at least suspected there to be a hole in it or something. Looks like Nyssa kept the crew in check.

Reaching her room, Sara hesitated at the door. If Nyssa was in there would she even want to talk to her? If she were being honest with herself, Sara knew that she shouldn't crowd Nyssa. The best thing she could do is give the Demon Heir some space.

She was about to turn away when suddenly the door slid open to reveal her favorite person dressed in her usual black. Sara tried to say something but it would seem that her vocal chords just didn't want to work.

"Good morning, Sara. Are you just going to stand out here all day? Come in," Nyssa was scaring the blond with her calmness. "And where were you last night, I would rather think the bed was cold for far too long."

Sara, palms already sweating and heart racing, caustiously stepped inside their room. What was Nyssa trying to do, make the blond sweat? It was working.

"Um, Nyssa can we talk?" Sara tried the direct approach.

"We are talking, beloved," the blond almost flinched at that word. Nyssa never called Sara beloved when she was angry in past experiences.

"I don't mean this. I mean about yesterday."

"Oh, you mean when after more than a month of searching for my beloved and finally rescuing her she comes home and refuses to speak? Then no, we can not talk about that until you give me the real reason you were kidnapped." The dark haired woman made a beeline for the door but Sara jumped in front of it before she could get there.

"Nyssa-"

"No, Sara. You do not get to lie to me, this is a relationship, meaning you either start telling me the truth or I am done." Nyssa brushed past the blond harshly leaving her to think in pain as she had hit a rather sore spot from one of the beatings she received from Korra.

Nyssa was right. She always was, but Sara couldn't tell Nyssa, the world was counting on her. Mallus would be here soon, and the blond had wanted to come back and spend the last months with Nyssa before she went off and just died like it was nothing. There was no doubt that Sara would sacrifice herself for the world, who wouldn't? But she hadn't counted on the Queens to be here telling her team more than they should've known. It made things more complicated.

Sighing, Sara tried to brush her concerns away for the time being. Just because there was a threat two months away didn't mean there weren't any now either. Quickly showering and getting ready, Sara made her way to the kitchen.

It was almost seven thirty and usually no one was up this early from her crew other than Nyssa, herself and maybe Amaya and Zari, but when she walked in the kitchen Mick was sitting there, coffee in hand. He didn't even look up when she entered and stood there dumbly like a deer caught in headlights.

Quickly recovering, the blond made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, taking a seat at the opposite table of Mick. After about ten minutes the arsonist finally stood and refilled his cup before sitting down next to Sara, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Hey blondie, it's not cool to lie ya know," he busied himself by taking a big swig of his drink.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Mick was dumb, but Sara knew he wasn't that dumb.

"Well when your girlfriend says that you're lying I'm gonna believe her. No offense Captain, but that one's probably just as scary as you."

"None taken. And the reason I haven't told you why I was really down there for a little over month isn't because I don't want to. It's because I can't. A lot more is at stake if I told you. I wish Nyssa would just let me explain that instead of making me sweat every time I see her," Sara stood up and started pacing. "If I could tell you, I would because I don't like when people keep secrets from me, and I don't like keeping secrets from you. Nyssa told me I can either tell her the truth or she's done." Mick laughed.

"Does that mean she'll be available soon?" Sara stopped pacing and glared the deadliest look she could at him. "Too soon?" Sara sighed for what felt like the millionth time before she resumed pacing.

"Mick, if I tell you something about what happened at San Lorenzo but you've got to promise me not to say or do anything about it, OK? And I'll need a favor." He quickly nodded before the Captain continued. "Two months from now, give or take, I won't be here anymore. When that happens I need you to do something for me."

"Hold on Blondie, what do you mean you won't be here anymore?" Mick stood from the table and walked over to her. "Is someone threatening you? Because I'll gladly burn the pigs into the ground."

"I told you not to say anything." Mick shrugged. "I need you to give this to Nyssa for me when I'm gone. I've also made one for each of the crew members, including Gideon," Sara reached inside her coat jacket and retrieved multiple letters, handing them to Mick. "Keep these safe and extremely hidden, you have to hide them somewhere even Nyssa wouldn't look." Mick silently took the envelopes and shuffled through them, reading each name as he went.

"Is this your goodbye?" He looked up to see Sara staring at the floor, arms crossed.

"Let's just say they're not to be read until I'm gone, OK?" The arsonist just nodded his head. "Thanks Mick. And by the way, if you do happen to read them or give them out to anyone before I'm gone, I told Nyssa she can have her revenge on you for that picture you took of us." Mick looked like he was just slapped.

"Y-you know about that?" Sara laughed.

"Of course I know Mick. I knew since that very day it happened." He gulped.

"OK, now you're definetly evil. What happened in that pig filled, money laundering country?" Sara laughed again and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Sorry about leaving you in China with the Darhks." Mick laughed nervously, making Sara suspicious. "Why the nervous laugh, Mick? What happened in China?"

"Nothing, Captain." The blond glared at him. "If you want to know ask anyone else but me, 'cuz I'm not being the one to tell you. Ask your girlfriend, even if you two aren't talking." The big man ran off, leaving his coffee behind.

Ten minutes later found Sara sitting in her Captains chair thinking about what could possibly make Mick so nervous as to run off. She debated whether or not to asl Nyssa but decided against it, giving her some space. She was just waiting for another legend to walk in so she could corner them and interrogate. Her wishes were soon answered as she heard small footsteps approaching.

"Oh hey Sara," the small brunette walked up to her.

"Hey Jesse," Sara was debating on whether or not to get up and start her questioning. She actually enjoyed Jesse's company and she knew she could get the information she wanted if she tried, but she didn't want to scare the new recruit. "Why are you up so early?" The blond was going to try the more pleasant approach.

"Early? This is me getting up late. It's only..." she trailed off looking for a clock.

"It is currently quarter till eight," Gideon chimed.

"Ah, thanks Gideon. It's almost eight," she shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, presumably for coffee.

"Well I'm just surprised because you're usually never up this early. At least, not all the time." Sara guessed right when the speedster walked to the coffee pot and they both sat down across from each other.

"Well I am, but I always am online taking as many hours of classes as I can. I have a life to get back to after all this you know," she smiled warmly at her Captain.

"Yea I know. You're like a genius right?"

"Yea, something like that," she laughed as she drank out of her coffee mug that had a picture of a Hydra on it.

"Oh, um, where'd you get that coffee mug from?" Jesse turned her cup to look at the picture.

"Oh. I'm not entirely sure where it came from. It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Sara nodded and tried to push away the dread that was filling her by the second. The Saviors were always with her, it would seem.

"So Jesse, you seem like a nice person and I was going to corner the first crew member I could and question them but then you came along and I decided to take the nice approach."

"Oh? I might have an answer, depending on the question." She set her mug down and looked directly to her Captain, waiting for the question.

"So Mick was pretty hesitant to talk about what happened while I was away, care to enlighten me?" Jesse gulped slightly.

"I uh, really think you should talk to Nyssa about that. It's not my place to say, sorry Captain." The speedster picked up her coffee and was about to leave when Sara stopped her.

"Ok I'll go talk to Nyssa, you stay and enjoy your morning." She left before the young girl could protest and headed for the one place she was dreading. Her own room.

The tedious longing walk left much to be thought about still as she approached the door. Before she could knock though, the door once again opened to reveal Nyssa standing impatiently.

"Hello Sara," the blond noticed the bag slung on her shoulder. Two bags, that she helped Nyssa carry to the Waverider not too long ago. "I was just leaving," the raven haired woman made a move to pass Sara but didn't get far as the blond pushed them back in the room. "Please do not try to convince me to stay here because we both know-" lips crashed on lips hard when the Captain decided she didn't want to hear it.

"Nyssa I know I made a mistake. I know that you must hate me because I didn't tell you what happened to me, but the honest to God truth is that I can't," Nyssa tried to say something but Sara continued, not giving her the chance. "Now I understand that you want to take a break from us, even though we just got started, and I understand that. I'll wait for as long as I can, but I'd rather spend my time with you, not without. But you know when we were in the League and you could never tell me alot of stuff because you were Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and Ra's forbid it?" She didn't wait for a head nod. "Well think of this like that. I cannot tell you, and believe me Nyssa, I want to so bad. But I can't. The world is at risk here, literally. So please, I'm asking you not to leave me...Nyssa doing what we do we don't ever know what will happen in our line of work. In two seconds, this ship could explode and we'd be dead or some secret anachronism we didn't fix could come back and change history and we would never exist. My point is that we never know how much time we have left so with whatever time we do have, please, take me back?"

Nyssa dropped the bags early in the speech as her lover ranted to her. She listened to every bit of what she had to say and thought about it. The two of them probably stood there for about ten minutes before the silence was broken.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get another room. You can keep this one..."Sara trailed off and turned for the door on her heel before something caught her hand, whipping her back around to meet Nyssa. Lips crashed again, sending sparks flying and igniting a fire that both had been waiting for since their reunion.

Turning their bodies Nyssa's hands never left Sara's back and the blonds hands never left Nyssa's hair, tangling themselves hungrily, aching for more. Nyssa kept walking them towards the bed as Sara's knees hit the edge and they both fell forward, lips never leaving until finally they needed air. Sara's hands found the hem of her girlfriends shirt and looked to her for permission.

"Are you sure you are ok? I mean you just got back from being held underground forever, taken beatings, meeting threats on other dimensions. You have been through alot, beloved," Nyssa gasped out, both women breathing heavily. Sara laughed heartily at her girlfriend, throwing her head back as Nyssa continued to straddle her, hands on either side of the blonds head, with a confused look. "What is it?"

Her laughing got louder at the question, making it even harder to breath.

"Nothing," Sara wiped a stray tear from her face. "It's just that, I've been waiting for this moment forever and you ask if I'm ok? What about you, I mean do you even want to do this with me? I didn't tell you what happened in San Lorenzo, aren't you angry?" Nyssa laughed this time, deciding to lay down next to Sara with their heads touching and hair mixing on the bed sheets.

"Of course I am angry beloved. I searched for you for over a month and could not find you. Then when I did find you I could not bash in the skull of the people who has taken you. I have frustration, yes, but I am over it. Your little rant made me think and I know you are right. You always are, but if you say the world is at stake and you say it is best we do not know what is going on, I believe you. As I said a while back, there is only two people in this world that I trust, me and you. So yes, I trust you, yes I am angry, but I understand why you can not tell me I suppose. Just like you said, in the League we did the same thing. Now, I do believe we left off somewhere," rolling back to her original position, Nyssa resumed what they started.

"Mmm," Sara broke the kiss for a moment. "Gideon, some privacy would be much appreciated right now?" She looked to the ceiling.

"Yes Captain. I had your room on private the moment Nyssa boarded the ship." Both Nyssa and Sara looked dumbfounded before losing it laughing and spending a passionate day with the other, their relationship mended.

Many passionate hours later Nyssa and Sara lay tangled in the bed with the lights dimmed. With her back to Nyssa's stomach, the blond relaxed into the feeling of her hair being played with and warmth. She recounted how she even got to her room in the first place and what led to it.

"Nyssa, I have a question for you and I need you to be honest," the feeling of her hair being played with stopped, the light mood gone and replaced with a serious one.

"I always will, beloved. What is it?"

"I need to know what happened in China. I asked Mick and he ran like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Then I asked Jesse, and she said I needed to ask you. So here I am, waiting for an explanation to their behaviors. Don't sugarcoat it, just tell me." She turned until she was nose to nose with Nyssa who took a deep breath, fearful of what might happen.

"It is not good Sara. Are you sure you wish to know?" The woman in question nodded. "Ok, well in China we were on a rescue mission for you, well we thought we were anyways. It turned out you weren't there obviously, but instead we ran into the Darhks. Specifically Damien. Anyways, when we were there Damien asked us to deliver a message to you after he showed us he had Mick. We agreed because it was the tactical thing to do to get Mick back, but the message he delivered was sick." Sara squeezed her hand to continue. "He has this stone that can go back in time. It is a time travelling stone apparently. But he wanted us to tell you that, now with his stone, he can go back in time whenever he pleases and kill your sister."

All the blood drained from Sara's face as she went deathly pale, her hand dropping from Nyssa's to cover her mouth. She had thought every damn day of being on the Waverider about going back and saving Laurel, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't, but she just couldn't stand the thought that Damien Darhk, who still haunted her in her sleep, could go back in time on his own without a speedster and kill Laurel. Her Laurel. Her sister. Her everything. It made her sick.

After a few minutes she grabbed Nyssa's hand again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He will not get to me. We'll put him down when his time comes. And I am telling you right now, now that I'm free from the Saviors, nothing in the world will stop me from failing Laurel. Nothing."

"And I will be by your side, beloved. Every step of the way."

"The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place."

-George Bernard Shaw


End file.
